


No more glowing in the dark for my heart

by AndrianReid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Iron Man 3, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrianReid/pseuds/AndrianReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть Фила Коулсона была тем, что собрало Мстителей в первый раз, и была определенная ирония в том, что для того, чтобы они собрались снова, понадобилась смерть Тони Старка. И еще большая ирония заключалась в том, что ни одна, ни другая смерть не были реальны.<br/>Мстители периодически спасают если не мир, то Нью-Йорк, а в перерывах пытаются ужиться в Башне Старка... То есть Башне Мстителей, и не свести с ума друг друга и окружающих. А Тони Старк? Что ж, Тони Старк всегда умел находить и создавать проблемы, даже когда он больше не Железный Человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more glowing in the dark for my heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** "No more glowing in the dark for my heart" ("И больше не пылает в темноте мое сердце").  
>  **Автор:** Andrian Reid.  
>  **Иллюстратор:** Кицуне.  
>  **Бета:** Rosencrantz.  
>  **Фандом:** Marvel, Avengers, Iron Man (Movievers).  
>  **Пейринги:** Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс, Тони Старк/Стив Роджерс, Клинт Бартон/Фил Коулсон.  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Жанры:** Action/ Adventure, Drama.  
>  **Предупреждения:** PTSD , нелитературные выражения.  
>  **Таймлайн:** “Iron Man 3” и пилот “Marvel’s Agents Of S.H.E.I.L.D.”. События “Thor: The Dark World”, “Captain America: The Winter Soldier” и последующих эпизодов “Agents Of S.H.E.I.L.D.” не учитываются.  
>  **Примечание:** Название взято из песни Placebo - A Million Little Pieces. Работа была отредактирована 07.03.2016, но кардинальных изменений не вносилось.

Стив не обманывал себя, думая, что путешествует без контроля. Зная Ника Фьюри, пусть и не долго, он прекрасно понимал, что тот не мог допустить, чтобы Капитан Америка остался без присмотра в новом для него мире. Конечно, он путешествовал по стране не все время, которое прошло с атаки на Нью-Йорк, периодически Фьюри вызывал его на различные задания, но это было редко, и большую часть времени он сам рассчитывал свой маршрут. Судя по всему, его первое Рождество после пробуждения должно было застать его в Оклахоме, и нельзя было сказать, что Стив был не рад этому. Не то чтобы ему было с кем отмечать – единственные люди, которых он знал, были в Нью-Йорке, и он сильно сомневался, что они были бы рады идее провести праздник вместе. А в одиночестве Рождество в Нью-Йорке было бы слишком тяжелым – слишком многие из его воспоминаний были связаны с этим городом и людьми, что жили там раньше.  
Утром последнего дня перед Рождеством Стив завтракал в одном из множества придорожных кафе, которые располагались по всей стране и были довольно похожи между собой, но, как считал Стив, каждый имел какие-то особенности. Заказав завтрак, он огляделся. Несмотря на раннее утро, в кафе было необыкновенно оживленно, и люди определенно что-то обсуждали между собой. Решив потворствовать своему любопытству, он спросил у подошедшей с заказом официантки:  
– Простите, мисс, а о чем все говорят?  
Девушка округлила глаза.  
– Как, Вы не слышали?  
Поставив посуду на стол, она спешно принесла газету, которая, судя по виду, явно прошла уже не одни руки.  
– Сегодняшняя, сэр. Об этом и на всех каналах говорят.  
Расправив страницы, Стив замер. На фото был Тони Старк, но взгляд притянул к себе огромный заголовок. «Атака Мандарина: Старк считается мертвым». Сглотнув, он, едва вспомнив поблагодарить официантку, быстро пробежал глазами статью. Вызов по телевидению, атака… Стив особенно не следил за новостями в последнее время – он, разумеется, слышал о Мандарине, но решил, что Фьюри сообщит ему, если это будет что-то серьезное и нужна будет его помощь. Выходило, они это упустили – и он тоже. И решать ситуацию стал кто-то еще – и поплатился за это.  
Отложив газету, Стив вздохнул и взял вилку, хотя весь аппетит у него пропал. Нельзя сказать, что он особенно сильно любил Старка, они определенно были слишком разными, но после битвы за Нью-Йорк, и особенно полета в один конец, он испытывал определенное уважение к этому человеку. Они все почти чудом пережили тот день – но пережили, и это определенным образом связало их. Так что теперь он однозначно не хотел есть, но ему нужны были силы.  
Быстро закончив с завтраком и оставив на столе оплату с щедрыми чаевыми и газету, Стив вышел из кафе и направился в подобное место напротив по улице. Зайдя внутрь, он без промедления прошел к столику, где завтракали двое неприметных мужчин – его сегодняшняя охрана.  
– Мне нужно поговорить с Фьюри. Срочно. 

С Тессарактом на его положенном месте, Отец не возражал так сильно на просьбу Тора отпустить его в Мидгард для посещения его возлюбленной Джейн. В Асгарде любили празднования и проводили их часто, но Тор успел узнать, что у мидгардцев празднеств было меньше, и к каждому они относились серьезнее. Так что он решил устроить сюрприз для своей возлюбленной. Добравшись к ней вечером 22 декабря по земному летоисчислению, он был счастлив тому горячему приему, который ему оказала его Джейн. Освободились они лишь на следующий день ко времени обеда, но когда, все еще радостные от встречи, они включили то, что Джейн называла «телевизор» и что обеспечивало многие развлечения, их поразили увиденные новости. Глядя на подробности беды, что обрушилась на его павшего товарища Тони Старка, Тор быстро стал серьезен. Он, разумеется, знал о хилости и недолгом сроке жизни людей, но часто он забывал об их… смертности. Он обратил взгляд на Джейн, которая вздохнула, но все же одарила его своей прекрасной улыбкой.  
– Лети. Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, что он твой друг. Да и после того, что он сделал для всех нас, особенно в Нью-Йорке, было бы правильно помочь ему.  
– Я вернусь так скоро, как только смогу, моя любовь.  
Собравшись, и от глубины всего своего сердца поцеловав Джейн на прощание, Тор раскрутил могучий Мъельнир в руке. Его брат по оружию нуждался в нем, и он сделает все, чтобы помочь.

Когда ты находишься в Богом забытом и почти забытом правительством уголке, новости доносятся довольно медленно. Так что было неудивительно, что слухи про смерть Тони Старка до агентов Наташи Романовой и Клинта Бартона дошли лишь поздним вечером 23 декабря. Услышав разговоры в баре, где оба агента наблюдали за их объектом, они переглянулись и вернулись обратно в гостиницу. Сняв маскировку, они уселись за стол. Наташа заговорила первой.  
– Не могу поверить, что Старка все-таки убили из-за его незакрывающегося рта. Хотя нет, могу.  
Клинт чуть криво ухмыльнулся. Каков вопрос, такой и ответ.  
– Я не могу поверить, что ЩИТ допустил такой промах на американской территории. Хотя нет, могу.  
Наташа почти вздрогнула, но лишь почти. Смерть Коулсона была тяжелой для них обоих, но для Бартона определенно тяжелее. По причинам, о которых она догадывалась, но не потрудилась комментировать.  
– Что, хочешь пойти и проконтролировать, как они разрешат ситуацию с мертвым Старком и разбушевавшимся Мандарином? – Она усмехнулась, и он усмехнулся в ответ. И эта ухмылка означала, что именно это он и имеет в виду.  
Наташа выгнула бровь.  
– Серьезно? Сбежать с назначенного задания? Первого серьезного задания, на которое тебя отправили после Локи, и то под наблюдением?  
Клинт еле сдержался от гримасы. Да, они знали друг друга так долго, что не разменивались на любезности, но иммунитет к ее острому языку он за эти годы он так до конца и не выработал.  
– Мы должны ему, Нат. Я читал твой отчет и слушал твои комментарии достаточно, чтобы знать всё о его пользе как супергероя. Вся эта болтовня о самовлюбленности и неумении работать в команде. И мы можем не быть командой с ним и остальными, но ты не можешь отрицать – если бы его не было с нами в Нью-Йорке, мы были бы мертвы – или хуже.  
Это было больше слов, чем Наташа слышала от него за всё прошедшее с Битвы за Нью-Йорк время.  
– У нас нет пути отхода.  
Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
– А когда он был нам нужен?  
Ухмылка Наташи отзеркалила его.

Когда Брюс выбирал место, где он мог осесть после бедствия в Нью-Йорке, он намеренно выбрал отдаленный уголок, куда не проникала информация, и где было меньше вероятности, что кто-то его узнает. Ну и это обходилось в меньшее количество денег, что так же было немаловажно. Нет, Тони предложил ему место в Башне Старка – не только в лабораториях, но и в жилых помещениях – полностью за его счет, но Брюс не мог заставить себя остаться в Нью-Йорке, по крайней мере, пока. Узнав об этом, Тони с виду не особо расстроился и все равно предложил оплатить место, где бы ни устроился Брюс, но тот согласился лишь на полет до Бразилии – дальше он добирался сам, стремясь оставить как можно меньше следов за собой и расплачиваясь наличными.  
Он проклял это решение, когда до той деревушки, где он обосновался, дошли новости о смерти Тони – с опозданием почти в сутки. Разузнав подробности, Брюс покачал головой – это все было настолько в стиле Тони, что он даже почти не удивился. Либо реакция просто запаздывала. Представить, что в мире нашлось что-то, что смогло остановить неустанный ураган, которым был Тони, было невозможно. Он усиленно давил в себе горечь, что, если бы он согласился на предложение, у Тони была бы поддержка в виде Другого Парня – и это было то направление мысли, куда он не собирался углубляться. Идеи «А что, если?..» в его жизни никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему.  
Но возможно он сможет сделать что-то сейчас? Брюс колебался. Он слишком опасался возвращаться в Нью-Йорк, и то разрушение, которое было причинено городу и инопланетянам только доказало, насколько велики были силы Халка. Но с другой стороны – Халк не крушил все подряд, он подчинился приказам Стива, и то, что он спас Тони во время падения, что ему хватило разума и осторожности… Брюс с сомнением смотрел на банковскую карту, которую Тони впихнул ему, не взирая на протесты, «на всякий случай». Видимо, этот случай все-таки настал. Тони был одним из немногих людей, которые не боялись его, он даже пригласил его в свой дом. Попытка разобраться в том, что случилось с Тони и наказать виновных, это было меньшее, что он мог сделать в ответ. Брюс Баннер и Халк возвращались в США. 

Так как многие из них были довольно удалены от Малибу, то Мстители смогли добраться туда лишь рождественским утром. Они стояли на развалинах дома Старка, по которым все еще роились правительственные агенты, и молчали. А что было сказать, когда они опоздали – настолько опоздали? На раздавшийся сзади знакомый голос они обернулись синхронно.  
– Господа, рад видеть Мстителей снова в сборе.  
Ник Фьюри выглядел точно так же, как и в тот день, когда каждый из них видел его в последний раз – некоторые позже, некоторые раньше.  
Брюс прокашлялся.  
– Вообще-то, не все Мстители, – он многозначительно огляделся.  
Фьюри сверкнул белозубой усмешкой.  
– Вообще-то это можно исправить, – и, не давая время среагировать, продолжил, – Старк жив и возвращается в Нью-Йорк. Думаю, вы будете не против направиться туда же.  
Они так же молча переглянулись, пока еще не зная, что и чувствовать, но зная без слов, каким будет решение.  
Стив ответил за всех них.  
– Мы готовы, сэр.

Нью-Йорк встретил Тони максимально некомфортно – кучей журналистов у Башни, которых пришлось преодолевать с помощью охраны, что он очень не любил. А в лобби его предупредили, что в гостиной ждут Фьюри и его супергероические соратники. Неудачно. Еще менее замечательным был тот факт, что реконструкция башни была не завершена, и чтобы попасть в личные комнаты, пришлось проходить через гостиную. Ну что ж, придется встретить беду лицом к лицу. Убедившись, что Пеппер разместилась в одной из лабораторий, он расправил плечи и отправился встречать «дорогих гостей».  
– Старк, – первым подал голос, разумеется, Фьюри.  
– Ник, всегда приятно слышать твой божественный вокал с утра пораньше, – Тони белозубо улыбнулся патентованной улыбкой для журналистов и прочих доброжелателей «у меня все шоколадно, ведь я Тони Старк, смотрите и завидуйте», – Чем обязан визиту?  
– Серьезно? – Бровь над целым глазом изогнулась – После того, что ты устроил, еще спрашиваешь?  
– Ну, кто-то же должен был заняться ситуацией, верно? Справился, как умею, коли больше желающих не было. – Усмешка стала еще шире.  
Тут подал голос благословенный Роджерс.  
– Надо было спросить о помощи, Старк.  
Тони резко развернулся к нему.  
– Да, и у кого же, Капитан? Не припомню, чтобы вы были в доступности. Обращаться к ЩИТу? Нет уж. Не после Фазы 2. ЩИТ не наложит лапы на Экстремис.  
– Да? – Обманчиво мягко проговорил Фьюри, перебивая заговорившего было Роджерса, – С чего ты думаешь, что у тебя есть право нас останавливать?  
Тони фыркнул.  
– Первый увидел, первый подобрал. Все остатки исследований везут в мои лаборатории в Башне, так что играться с ними буду я. Смирись, Ник.  
– А если мы утвердим право ЩИТа на исследования со стороны правительства, Старк?  
Зубы Тони блеснули вновь, но не в усмешке, а в оскале.  
– Не вздумай, Фьюри.  
Изменение настроя почувствовали все. Они видели Старка в разных состояниях, даже в одних из самых плохих его проявлений под действием скипетра, но эта холодная ярость была чем-то новым. И, если признаться честно, даже пугающим.  
– Я не один из твоих агентов, которыми ты можешь помыкать, как тебе вздумается, и требовать от них слепого повиновения. Если думаешь, что сможешь на меня надавить – попробуй.  
Фьюри покачал головой. С каждым годом он все чаще спрашивал себя, не слишком ли он стар для этой работы, и обычно эти моменты совпадали с контактом со Старком.  
– Отчего ты так уцепился в Экстремис, Старк? Не замечал в тебе интереса в биологии.  
Старк внезапно потерял часть своей ярости и потер глаза. И внезапно все присутствующие резко заметили, что он далеко не в самом лучшем состоянии. Если говорить честно, то в довольно ужасном.  
– Значит, твои лакеи еще не все разнюхали? Олдрич ввел Пеппер Экстремис, и я должен понять, как стабилизировать его, а еще лучше – полностью вывести из организма – и быстро.  
Это было неожиданно… и ужасающе.  
– Тони… – начал Брюс, но тот лишь взглянул на него и продолжил, будто его не прерывали.  
– Так что я буду драться за Экстремис и все материалы по нему до последнего, кого бы ты ни натравил на меня. Можешь попробовать ввести еще одного шпиона в мое окружение – он кинул резкий взгляд на Наташу, которая и глазом не моргнула – не думай, что я поведусь снова. Можешь попробовать возобновить слушания в Сенате по поводу Железного Человека – но это бесполезно, так как его больше нет.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты же выжил, – непонимающе нахмурился Стив.  
Тони изогнул губы в кривой усмешке.  
– Тони Старк – да, Железный Человек – нет. Знакомо звучит, да? Только наоборот. Часть костюмов уничтожена Олдричем, остальные – ДЖАРВИСом по моему приказу. Если хотите, можете пособирать в порту сувениры – ничего из технологий там не осталось, но металлическое конфетти валяется. Так что, – он развел руками – я теперь лишь консультант.  
Никто из них не ожидал этого, даже Фьюри. Старк всегда слишком обожал свой костюм, чтобы даже на секунду можно было подумать, что он добровольно от него откажется.  
То, что кто-нибудь мог сказать, когда им удалось прдти в себя и собраться с мыслями, было прервано внезапным голосом, донесшимся словно с потолка. Стив и Брюс вздрогнули, остальные нет.  
– Сэр, доставка материалов по Экстремису будет здесь через две минуты.  
Старк безрадостно улыбнулся.  
– Да, спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, направь их в лабораторию семь. Я сейчас приду. Пеппер в порядке?  
– Мисс Поттс приняла успокоительное и сейчас спит, сэр.  
– Сообщай мне обо всех изменениях.  
– Разумеется.  
Старк прикрыл глаза и на пару секунд показался очень, очень усталым. Когда он их открыл, то снова был привычным энергично-неприятным Тони Старком, которого они знали.  
– Итак, развлечение окончено, пора заняться делами. Был рад всех видеть… хотя, если честно, не особо. Не буду вас задерживать, – он развернулся и направился к выходу, но в дверях задержался. Наполовину развернувшись к ним, но не глядя на них, он сказал:  
– Если нужно, можете остаться здесь, так как не думаю, что вы все озаботились поиском жилья в Нью-Йорке, а здесь достаточно места. Просто спросите ДЖАРВИСа – по любому поводу лучше спрашивайте ДЖАРВИСа, чем проявляйте инициативу, разрушая дом. Тебя, Фьюри, это не касается – у тебя есть свой летающий корабль, а если я увижу твое лицо как-нибудь рано утром, от остановки сердца меня не остановит даже реактор.  
Не дав им прокомментировать это предложение, Старк спешно вышел. Как всегда, он оставил за собой последнее слово и кучу недоумения.

Следующие несколько дней Тони посвятил расшифровке Экстремиса. Пеппер была рядом, но практически все время спала под действием лекарств, так что остановить Тони от многодневного бодрствования было некому. ДЖАРВИС, конечно, пытался, но мог лишь капать на мозги, а не остановить Тони физически. Из лаборатории Тони практически не выходил, благо рядом была отдельная кухня, и большую часть времени он даже не помнил, что отдал башню во власть группы не совсем адекватных людей. Впрочем, кто бы говорил…  
Так что, как бы то ни было, после нескольких дней раскапывания всех возможных материалов на компьютерах Майи и Олдрича и вынужденного погружения в «неточную науку» биологию, Тони смог прийти к какому-то решению. Огромным облегчением было то, что Экстремис не сохранялся в организме постоянно, необходимо было периодически вводить новые дозы, чтобы сохранить способности. Это значило, что, если постепенно изменять формулу вводимых доз, то можно будет постепенно уменьшить его влияние и полностью вывести из организма. Так что теперь Тони мог считать себя еще и специалистом в биофизике, так как спустя пять дней после начала работы у него на руках была первая рабочая доза.  
Дождавшись, пока Пеппер не проснется от очередного сна, Тони улыбнулся ей.  
– Эй, Пеп, твой парень гений.  
Она улыбнулась ему, и у него ёкнуло в груди. Из-за собственной глупости он почти её потерял.  
– Я и не сомневалась, Тони.  
– Готова принять первую дозу? Я перепроверил все несколько раз, и ДЖАРВИС тоже, но если не хочешь рисковать, я полностью тебя поддержу. Станешь супергероем, будешь спасать мир, уверен, у тебя получится лучше, чем у меня. Главный администратор ты определенно лучше, чем я, так…  
Пеппер подняла руку и закрыла его рот, пока он не прекратил пытаться продолжить говорить, после чего отпустила.  
– Тони, я знаю, что ты сделал все правильно. И поверь, этих сил я не хочу. Так что я готова.  
Улыбнувшись и проецируя веру, которую он сейчас не чувствовал, Тони вколол первую дозу, а после чего успокоительное. Следующие часы он провел, тщательно следя за показаниями приборов, хотя знал, что ДЖАРВИС контролирует всё и у него это гораздо лучше получается. Но он не мог оторвать взгляд от мониторов дольше, чем на пару минут. Периодически подходило время ввода новой дозы, но теперь Тони больше не будил Пеппер для этого, так как процесс все еще был довольно болезненным, как бы он ни старался уменьшить побочные эффекты. Наконец, 24 часа спустя он ввел последнюю дозу, и теперь оставалось только ждать, пока Пеппер очнется.  
Когда она открыла глаза, Тони подскочил к ней мгновенно.  
– Ну, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Пеппер задумалась, а потом улыбнулась.  
– Я хочу сходить в душ, поесть, а после поспать в нормальной постели, и предпочтительно, чтобы ты сделал то же самое. И совсем не хочу отрывать кому-нибудь голову.  
Тони выдохнул и поцеловал её в лоб. У него получилось.

Выполнив все части плана и проснувшись несколько часов спустя, Тони наконец упомянул об их новых соседях.  
– Тони, ты… – На лице Пеппер появилось расстроенное выражение, и Тони поспешил ее уверить.  
– Нет, я же обещал – больше никакого Железного Человека. Но они выглядели, словно бездомные котята – очень жалкая кучка, надо сказать. Не думаю, что они сами захотят остаться надолго – я далеко не самый любимый их знакомый, но кто откажется от шикарного жилья с полным содержанием хотя бы на пару недель. Да и, кроме того, их вполне бы мог прибрать Фьюри, а что может быть лучше, чем украсть игрушки у него из-под носа?  
– Ох, Тони… – Привычно вздохнула Пеппер, укоряюще качая головой, и встала, чтобы одеться. Откинувшись на постели, Тони наблюдал за ней. Он не сказал бы ей, а значит и никому, почему он предложил им место. Некоторые из них приехали со всех концов мира из-за того, что случилось. Он не тешил себя иллюзией, что это было из-за каких-то особо теплых чувств к нему – просто ситуация с Мандарином неожиданно стала слишком серьезной, и они всполошились. Его «смерть» была лишь частью уравнения. Но все равно, это наполнило его какой-то иррациональной благодарностью. Эти люди были рядом с ним в одни из самых тяжелых часов в его жизни, и то, что они оказались сейчас здесь… Вряд ли это что-то значило, как бы это ни ощущалось, но он не мог остановить себя. В конце концов, у Тони даже когда-то были планы преобразовать Башню под штаб Мстителей. Планы были заброшены, но комнаты уже были встроены в структуру Башни. Так что несколько недель разделения дома с двумя шпионами, полубогом, ученым/великаном и суперсолдатом никого бы не убили.  
Оказалось, у их гостей была введена традиция совместных завтраков, и Пеппер пожелала присоединиться. Что ж, Тони не был особенно против – после многих дней заточения в лаборатории только с ДЖАРВИСом в качестве компании, он мог вынести какое-то время социального взаимодействия. Зайдя на кухню, они застали всю компанию в самом начале завтрака, который занимал весь немалый стол. Что было не удивительно, судя по той скорости, с которой они, а особенно Тор и Роджерс, поглощали продукты.  
– Еще не сбежали, какой сюрприз! – Ухмыльнулся Тони – Познакомьтесь, это Пеппер. Пеппер, с Брюсом и Романовой ты знакома, это Клинт Бартон, Тор Одинсон и Стив Роджерс. Дорогая, теперь они живут с нами.  
Пеппер закатила глаза, но улыбнулась.  
– Всем доброе утро, рада наконец с вами встретится. Надеюсь, вы не будете против, если мы присоединимся к вам на завтрак?  
– Конечно не будут, – фыркнул Тони, уже подтаскивая два дополнительных стула к столу – Это наш дом, в конце концов.  
Пеппер изящно опустилась на стул и промолчала, но ее лицо выразило все отношение к поведению Тони. Он привычно не обратил внимания, с размаха плюхаясь на свой стул.  
– Рад видеть, что Вы в порядке, мисс Поттс, – улыбнулся Брюс, который смог, наконец, вставить слово. Остальные согласно замычали, видимо, не особо найдя, что еще сказать.  
– Спасибо, Брюс, – улыбнулась она в ответ, – и называй меня Пеппер. Это относится ко всем.  
Состроив гримасу на все эти реверансы, Тони вопросил в потолок:  
– ДЖАРВИС, завтрак?  
Тот отозвался мгновенно:  
– Рекомендую тосты из цельнозерновой муки, салат и гранатовый сок, сэр.  
Тони отсалютовал вилкой и последовал совету. Молчание за столом затягивалось. Прожевав тост, Тони покачал головой.  
– У вас тут каждый раз так скучно или это мы разрушители вечеринки? ДЖАРВИС, скажи что-нибудь интересное.  
– На вашем автоответчике тысяча двести семьдесят четыре сообщения. Писем на основном адресе электронной почты две тысячи тридцать…  
– Пфф, это скучно! – Скорчил гримасу Тони, и одновременно с ним Пеппер воскликнула:  
– Тони! Все это время ты даже не поинтересовался делами компании? Пресс-релиз…  
– Я был занят, вообще-то! – Буркнул Тони, закапываясь в салат.  
– Но час на совещание с главами отделов и пресс-службой ты мог выкроить? ДЖАРВИС, отошли сообщение секретарю о совещании через час в зале «Б», – Пеппер стала спешно доедать мюсли.  
– Да, мисс Поттс.  
Тони ухмыльнулся.  
– Вот поэтому ты – главный администратор, а я – всего лишь глава отдела разработки.  
Пеппер пождала губы.  
– Нет, это потому, что у тебя столько же терпения, как у пятилетнего, и диапазон внимания как у золотой рыбки.  
– Грубо, Пеп.  
– Зато правда, – она встала. – Была рада познакомится, жаль, но мне нужно уходить. Надеюсь пообщаться еще, когда я немного разберусь с делами… видимо, месяца через два.  
Проводив Пеппер взглядом, Тони обернулся к невольным свидетелям и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
– Как у вас дела?  
– Ммм, Тони… – Осторожно начал Брюс, но тот его перебил.  
– Не обращайте внимания, это обычная ситуация. Поживете тут дольше, сами станете такими, заразившись от меня.  
– Не думаю, что неусидчивость передается воздушно-капельным путем, сэр, – заметил как всегда очаровательный ДЖАРВИС.  
– Это что, день «Подковырни Тони», а меня не предупредили? Я бы обвел красным в календаре.  
Брюс рискнул снова подать голос.  
– Тони, с Пеппер все в порядке? Ты смог удалить Экстремис за неделю?  
– Шесть дней, фактически, – он пожал плечами, – потом мы отсыпались. Так что да, Пеппер в норме, прекрасна и властна, как и всегда. Правда, напоминать мне об этом будет еще долго, но это вполне оправданно. Да и не впервой. – И, не давая развить тему, он перевел ее – Ну так как, как у вас дела?  
Брюс покачал головой, но решил ответить. Остальные молчали, видимо, пока не очень зная, как себя вести с Тони вне поля битвы, а у него опыт уже был.  
– Довольно обычно, за исключением того, что Фьюри предложил снова собрать Мстителей.  
Тони оторвался от доедания завтрака.  
– А что, неплохая идея. Только совет – не делайте этого под крылом Фьюри. У него, конечно, связи и бюджет, но только от этого потом проблем не оберетесь.  
– Но без связей и бюджета мы будем ограничены, Старк, – скривилась Романова.  
– Я не говорю, что это не нужно. Я говорю, что не от Фьюри. Будто нет других вариантов, – В ответ на недоумевающие лица он скривился, – Не тормозите, а. У вас что, очень много знакомых миллиардеров-филантропов?  
Вскинулся Роджерс.  
– Старк, ты будешь спонсировать Мстителей? Ты же сказал…  
– Что я ухожу? – Тони ухмыльнулся – Да, и от своих слов не отказываюсь. Больше никакой брони, полетов и миссий для меня. Но стать спонсором команды – почему бы и нет? Кто-то же должен спасать мир, и если я могу поспособствовать этому, хотя бы деньгами… Так что думайте. – Он встал, – Штаб у вас уже есть.  
Он обвел руками помещение, ухмыльнулся напоследок и вышел. 

Как всегда прекрасная и компетентная Пеппер справилась с накопившимися делами компании всего за пару дней. Нет, было еще много чего, что нужно было уладить и разгрести, но все это могло быть сделано постепенно и в нормальном рабочем режиме. Так что, подождав, пока она передохнет, Тони наконец решился на разговор.  
– Эй, Пеп, ребята тут думают собрать команду Мстителей, и я решил их проспонсировать.  
В ответ он получил резкий взгляд. Ну, возможно стоило сказать как-то поаккуратнее..  
– Тони, ты же говорил…  
Он замотал головой.  
– Нет-нет-нет, Пеппер, без моего непосредственного участия. Больше никакого Железного Человека. Но дать им место и помочь с оборудованием – я это могу.  
Пеппер пристально всмотрелась в его лицо, хотя она легко различала, говорил ли он правду. Наконец, ее выражение смягчилось.  
– Хорошо. Делай, что считаешь нужным. Только соблюдай осторожность, ладно? Не впутывайся в это снова.  
Тони яростно закивал и с благодарностью её поцеловал. С трудом оторвавшись, он помедлил и осторожно продолжил.  
– И я продолжил изучать Экстремис, и хочу применить его на себе, – увидев ее выражение, он спешно продолжил – Нет, не ради способностей, я удалил эти части кодирования, взрываться изнутри у меня нет никакого желания, я и так плююсь кислотой. Я смог свести это только к регенерации, и я, – он запнулся – Я хочу удалить реактор, Пеппер.  
Она потрясенно молчала. Он вздохнул, беря её за руки.  
– Без регенерации операцию провести невозможно – я спрашивал самых лучших врачей сразу после Афганистана, и все согласились, что шрапнель слишком укоренилась в тканях, достать ее без повреждений невозможно. Плюс во время его установки было удалено слишком тканей. И реактор спас меня, но здоровее он меня не сделал.  
Судя по глазам Пеппер, напоминать о бедствии с палладием не было нужды – она все помнила слишком хорошо. И они это не обсуждали, но она была слишком близка к нему, чтобы не заметить все ограничения в питании, которые он соблюдал в последние годы, и насколько ДЖАРВИС следил за его состоянием. Они об этом не говорили, но оба прекрасно знали, насколько поврежден его организм, и что шансы дожить до спокойной старости у него невелики. Точнее, Тони знал точные цифры в процентах, а вот Пеппер пугаться было вовсе не обязательно.  
Наконец она кивнула.  
– Я понимаю, Тони. Сделай это. Но только прошу – не самостоятельно.  
– К Экстремис я не допущу посторонних – слишком опасно, а хирурга найду. Есть у меня пара идей…  
Он прижал ее к себе и поцеловал в макушку. Ради этого, ради неё, он был готов на всё.

Операция была проведена неделю спустя, тихо, без присутствия любых посторонних людей, кроме Пеппер и Роуди. Тони не хотел огласки – о шрапнели публике было неизвестно, как и о необходимости операции. Даже из Мстителей о шрапнели знали Брюс и Романова, возможно Бартон. Доктору Ву тоже не нужна была лишняя реклама – всё, кто нужно, уже знали о его талантах. Он был бы рад, если бы присутствовал еще и Хэппи, но он только недавно был выписан из больницы, и хотя он был полон энтузиазма, Тони всё еще опасался за его самочувствие и старался по минимуму ограничить его нагрузки, что включало и воездку в другую страну, даже ради такого случая. Тони лично ввел себе Экстремис, который полностью оправдал надежды – удалось извлечь всю шрапнель, и после все более-менее зажило за несколько дней. Всё происходило в Гонконге, вдали от проблем Нью-Йорка, так что Тони решил устроить небольшой праздник именно там. Романтический вечер с Пеппер, где он подарил ей экзотическое колье… Возможно, как напоминание самому себе, ради чего он все это делает. Но вернуться в Нью-Йорк все же пришлось.  
К их возвращению последние работы по реконструкции Башни были завершены. Мстители всё-таки приняли предложение Тони, что заставило его раздуться от гордости – он был лучше Фьюри! Основные изменения были внесены в конструкцию еще на стадии ремонта после Локи, когда Тони думал, что они не разбредутся так надолго. Но в итоге всё сошлось, хотя команда теперь действовала без него. Нужно было внести только небольшие поправки в оснащение башни, чтобы лучше удовлетворять нужды и… особенности Мстителей. Например, сверхсилу Халка, Тора и Роджерса. И привычку Тора вылетать через окна и не пользоваться дверью. И то, что Роджерс, настолько скоординированный во время битвы, в обычной жизни иногда забывал о своей силе при банальном открытии двери. Бартон любил забираться повыше, Романова – проводить часы в тренажерном зале в одиночестве, Брюс – чтобы все помещения, где он находится, были дополнительно укреплены на случай Халка…  
Первым что-то заметил, как ни странно, Роджерс. Не сказать, что они пересекались так уж часто, но каждый раз он косил глазами на грудь Тони, где раньше виднелся свет реактора, дергался, но молчал. А первым голос подал Брюс. Тони как раз пришел в его лабораторию, чтобы «пообсуждать науку» – если честно, ему просто стало скучно в их с Пеппер пентхаусе. И посреди разговора Брюс внезапно запнулся, на несколько секунд замолчал, а потом поднял глаза на Тони.  
– Твой реактор?..  
– Теперь стал историей, – освобождающее махнул рукой Тони, – Небольшая операция, и я уже как новенький.  
– Это когда вы с Пеппер улетали на несколько дней?  
– Ага, – Тони крутил в руках инструменты и пробирки Брюса, а тот привычно отбирал их и ставил на место.  
– Это очень хорошо, Тони, очень хорошо. Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
– Лучше, чем раньше! – Тони, сверкая улыбкой, похлопал себя по груди и поспешил ретироваться от грозившего стать более серьезным разговора.  
Больше его никто не спросил – Бартону и Романовой, которые знали о функции реактора, было все равно, Роджерс и Тор ничего не знали, и если первого вело простое любопытство, и он был слишком приличным мальчикоом, чтобы спросить из-за такого повода, то Тор вряд ли вообще осознавал, что что-то изменилось. Точнее, так думал Тони.  
Пеппер была все время занята делами Старк Индастриз, так как была правильной и ответственной. Тони, конечно, создавал новые изобретения для компании, но все время занимать этим не мог – ему быстро становилось скучно создавать однотипные приборы, телефоны и компьютеры. Да, они опережали свое время по качеству и уровню исполнения, но они были все равно слишком обычными. Раньше он занимал все свободное время созданием брони, но теперь…  
У новоиспеченной команды Мстителей тоже было много свободного времени – суперзлодеи не спешили появляться, и они коротали дни, останавливая всякие мелкие происшествия вроде грабежей банков и природных катастроф. Так что у всех них вошло в привычку довольно часто собираться в гостиной с большим телевизором и смотреть вместе кино. Это вполне могло считаться за командное времяпрепровождение, но не требовало особого общения между собой. И Тони все чаще присоединялся к ним во время этих просмотров. Он взял на себя обязанность представить Тора и Роджерса самым великим фильмам в истории кино, которые они просто обязаны были посмотреть. Как оказалось, эти великие фильмы порой не видели и остальные, у кого не было оправданий типа семидесяти лет во льду или тысяч в другом мире. Как они могли прожить так жизнь – Тони понять не мог. Что ж, они хотя бы признавали его правоту после просмотра… в большинстве случаев. В некоторых. Ну, по крайней мере, они по достоинству оценили «Принцессу-невесту».  
Именно во время одного из этих киновечеров, когда Тони пытался уговорить их посмотреть очередной фильм, а они отчаянно сопротивлялись – и он совершенно не понимал, что плохого в мюзикле от создателей «Пилы» – Тор внезапно сказал:  
– Тони Старк, могу я поздравить тебя?  
Тони на секунду завис и подозрительно уточнил:  
– С чем?  
– Я заметил улучшение твоего здоровья в последнее время, да и твое пылающее сердце снова скрыто под броней твоей груди.  
Тут зависли уже все остальные, тогда как Тони пробормотал:  
– Спасибо, приятель. Я даже не буду сейчас пытаться осмыслить то, как ты себе представляешь механику и биологию, но попробую пояснить. Это не мое «пылающее сердце» – мое выглядит гораздо менее сияющим – а реактор, который вырабатывал энергию и помогал ему работать. И я его не спрятал, а удалил.  
Первым очнулся Роджерс.  
– Тони, что значит «помогал работать»? И «удалил»? Я думал, что он нужен только, чтобы питать броню, и установлен на коже…  
Тони сморщился. В очередной раз отсутствие фильтра между мозгом и ртом его подвело. Когда реактор был в нем, рассказывать не хотелось, а сейчас это вроде уже не имело смысла – но ведь не отцепятся. Вздохнув, он постарался максимально кратко описать ситуацию.  
– Я был ранен, и в груди осталась шрапнель, около сердца. Чтобы она не двигалась дальше, в грудь был встроен электромагнит, для питания которого я создал и установил реактор. Питание брони стало дополнительной функцией. А сейчас я нанял хирурга, чтобы тот удалил и шрапнель, и реактор.  
Потрясенной выглядела даже Наташа, а она должна была уже это знать. Причина стала понятно быстро.  
– ЩИТу не было известно про шрапнель, мы думали, что реактор помогает работе сердца.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
– Про это практически никто не знал.  
– Тони, а почему ты раньше не провел операцию? – Брюс начал что-то подозревать. Тони вздохнул про себя.  
– Потому что никто из докторов за это не брался – повреждение после выемки шрапнели было бы слишком большим, а реактор вообще невозможно было удалить. А сейчас я смог перепрограммировать Экстремис, чтобы оставить только регенерацию тканей, и нашел хирурга.  
Брюс позеленел. Буквально.  
– Ты сошел с ума?! После того, что случилось с Пеппер и всеми этими людьми?  
– Эй, Брюси, успокойся, – Тони умиротворяющее поднял руки – Я перепроверил все десять раз, и это не дает ничего, кроме регенерации тканей.  
Брюс с минуту подышал, видимо посчитал про себя до десяти, и чуть успокоился.  
– Тони, – он сжал переносицу под очками, словно пытался унять головную боль – Это было необходимо?  
Тони снова пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть беззаботно.  
– Экстремис был здесь, я мог его изменить, и почему бы не улучшить себя, не избавится от того, что мешало мне столько лет?  
– Это _действительно_ было настолько необходимо? – Брюс выглядел почти жалко.  
Тони вздохнул. Видимо, сегодня был день «Заставь Тони выглядеть жалким». Ну что ж, показывать, так всё.  
– ДЖАРВИС, выведи данные на экран, ага?  
На экране телевизора появились рентгеновские снимки его грудной клетки со всех сторон.  
– Что за?.. – Бартон, который ближе всех сидел к экрану, наклонился, чтобы всмотреться подробнее, и побледнел, – Какой глубины эта штука?..  
– 10 сантиметров где-то, – криво усмехнулся Тони. – Чтобы установить кожух, пришлось выпиливать кусок грудины и ребер, удалить часть мышц и раздвигать легкие. Так что без Экстремиса удалить его было бы невозможно, не при современном уровне медицины.  
Наташа пододвинулась к экрану и дотронулась пальцами до маленьких штрихов на изображении.  
– А это…  
– … Шрапнель. Около 30 осколков.  
– 32, сэр.  
– Да, спасибо, ДЖАРВИС. Самый близкий на расстоянии двух сантиметров от сердца. Так что, – Тони криво усмехнулся, – Я мог жить с этим, и успешно это делал не один год. Но появилась возможность, и я ее использовал. Скажете, вы не сделали бы это на моем месте?  
Ответить на это, им, видимо, было нечего.  
Встряхнувшись, Тони хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Так, ДЖАРВИС, убирай эту медицинскую драму с экрана. Раз «Рипо» эти невежды не оценили, пойдем по классике – запускай «Космическую одиссею».  
Через некоторое время, уверившись, что все увлеклись фильмом, Тони тихо выбрался из гостиной, поднявшись на открытую площадку Башни, где раньше были установлены кольца для снятия костюма. Сейчас площадка почти не использовалась, и это было именно то, что нужно. Подобравшись почти к краю, Тони тяжело сел прямо на пол и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов прохладного вечернего воздуха. Это не было панической атакой. Просто вывернуть это наружу, сказать вслух – не всё, далеко не всё, но достаточно – означало оказаться лицом к лицу с тем, что случилось тогда в Афганистане. Были причины, почему Тони не любил это вспоминать. Он никогда себе не лгал, но и лишний раз копаться в себе не любил. Он прекрасно знал, что ничего хорошего там не обнаружит.  
– Эй…  
Тони вздрогнул и развернулся. То ли он слишком погрузился в свои мысли, то ли сыворотка суперсолдата давала еще и способность бесшумно ходить, но внезапно раздавшийся голос Роджерса прямо за его спиной был совершенно неожиданным.  
– Черт, Роджерс, повесь на себя колокольчик, а то доведешь до инфаркта!  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Прости, – но выглядел нераскаявшимся. Чуть поколебавшись, Роджерс уселся в шаге от Тони.  
– Думал, тебя увлекло фантастическое представление о будущем-котого-так-и-не-случилось.  
– Да, было интересно, но потом я заметил, что ты куда-то исчез. Мы были… довольно бесцеремонны в расспросах. – Это не было извинением, но можно было воспринять это именно так.  
– Я не ожидал от вас чего-то другого. – И это было правдой. – В конце концов, это все дела давно минувшие, и сейчас это все не имеет значения.  
Роджерс чуть помолчал.  
– Знаешь, я думаю, подобное никогда не перестает иметь значение. И думаю, в этой башне нет того, кто бы не согласился с этим, и не имел подобного собственного опыта.  
Возразить на это было нечего. Не то чтобы они все делились друг с другом личным и сокровенным на постоянной основе, но Тони видел достаточно. И знал, что все они – Романова, Бартон, Тор, Брюс, сам Роджерс – не понаслышке знакомы с хреновыми ситуациями, которые потом отказываются тебя отпустить.  
– Мы все довольно сломаны, верно? Но притворяемся, что целые – кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже.  
Роджерс невесело фыркнул.  
– А разве не все люди?  
Тони посмотрел на него с немалым изумлением.  
– Неожиданно пессимистично и не слишком человеколюбиво для Капитана Америки.  
– Для Капитана Америки – может быть, но вполне нормально для Стива Роджерса.  
– Справедливо.  
Они оба замолчали, но молчание не было напряженным. Ещё одно удивление. Несколько минут спустя Тони почти изумлено повернулся к Роджерсу.  
– Черт, почему мы это все обсуждали? Это было слишком близко к разговору о чувствах на мой взгляд, а мы даже не друзья!  
Роджерс посмотрел на него своими спокойными и слишком уж на вкус Тони пронзительными глазами.  
– Нет, мы не друзья. Мы начали не особенно хорошо, – тут Тони фыркнул, это было мягко сказано, – но дальше стало лучше. На поле боя мы работали вместе. И мы можем больше не сражаться бок о бок, но это не мешает нам посмотреть, куда это может привести.  
– Хорошо сказано, Роджерс. Проникновенно. – Тони не сдержал ехидной улыбки, потому что чёрт, он был таким Капитаном Америка в этот момент!  
Но тот не обиделся, по-видимому начав привыкать.  
– И начать можем тем, что перейдешь от моей фамилии к имени.  
Тони сделал вид, что глубоко задумался, хотя это было довольно просто. Начинать с малого, да? Он кивнул.  
– Ладно, попробую превозмочь себя и сделать этот огромный шаг в наших отношениях, – Роджерс… нет, теперь Стив сверкнул довольно редкой для него искренне счастливой улыбкой и Тони поспешил добавить, поднимаясь на ноги, – А теперь пошли досматривать «Одиссею». Конечно, часть мы уже пропустили, но я подскажу, если что-то не поймешь.

Проблемы начались неделю спустя. Точнее, тогда никто не понял, что это станет проблемой, но точкой отсчета стала именно эта дата. Было совершено нападение на исследовательский центр где-то в Кливленде, занимающийся исследованием новейших типов энергии. В этом преступлении не было ничего сильно необычного – никакого признака применения каких-то сверхспособностей или спецвооружения у нападавших, по крайней мере, из того, что можно было понять по месту преступления. Нападающие были достаточно жестоки и профессиональны, чтобы не оставить сильно много улик и никаких свидетелей, подорвав почти пустое ночью здание перед уходом. И, честно говоря, Тони не слишком заинтересовался случаем – не то, что случившееся было нормальным, но ничем экстраординарным не было. Будь он еще Железным Человеком, возможно в нем и появилось бы желание разобраться в случившемся… но возможно и нет. Преступление было, конечно, плохой вещью, но в нем не было ничего, что его заинтересовало дольше, чем на 15 минут после прочтения новостей.  
Тони так бы и забыл об этом случае, если бы в последующие две недели не последовали еще три подобных нападения, все на отдаленные научные и исследовательские центры и лаборатории, все не оставляющие свидетелей. И если раньше это могло и не привлечь его внимания, то после «Мандарина» у Тони была повышенная чувствительность по отношению к подобным вещам. Никто не взял ответственность за атаки, но это делало всё только ещё более запутанным.  
Как выяснилось, не только он обратил внимание на случаи – Мстители тоже заинтересовались, и Тони не мог их винить. Они, конечно, дружно собрались и назвали себя командой, но не было слишком многого, что они могли сейчас сделать, и при первом шансе на более-менее экстраординарный случай, где они могли применить себя, команда конечно попыталась этим воспользоваться. Судя по разговору, к которому Тони вломился одним из вечеров, получилось не очень.  
Он дебатировал с собой, возвращаться ли сразу в мастерскую после душа, или зайти в общую кухню и чего-нибудь поесть, когда громкие голоса из гостиной привлекли его внимание. А уж чего-чего, а любопытства Тони всегда было не занимать. Так что, скорректировав курс, он направился именно туда. Посмотрев на не самые радостные лица, и оценив напряженную атмосферу, Тони бодро поинтересовался:  
– Что за причина для бурных дискуссий?  
Помедлив, ему все-таки ответила Романова:  
– Ты слышал про нападения на лаборатории, Старк?  
– Покажи мне того, кто не слышал, – вполне разумно ответил он.  
Брюс кивнул и перехватил рассказ:  
– Мы заинтересовались в этой ситуации, особенно после… – он замялся, но продолжил, – Мандарина.  
Тони кивнул. Они мыслили в похожем направлении.  
– При попытке выяснить подробности оказалось, что расследованием занялся ЩИТ, и Фьюри сказал нам не лезть в это дело, – Брюс скривился.  
Тони уселся на один из диванов. Ситуация прояснилась. Ни один из них не был рад тому, чтобы следовать подобным приказам, и судя по взглядам, ситуация осложнялась еще и тем, что Бартон и Романова продолжили официально быть агентами ЩИТа, хотя и отзывались на задания с момента второго сбора команды всего пару раз.  
– Не могу сказать, что меня это удивляет, – Тони пожал плечами, – Это Фьюри, а, как я говорил, даже у его секретов есть секреты. И, хотя это было правильное решение, вряд ли его сильно обрадовало то, что вы упорхнули из-под его крыла.  
– Но негоже ему препятствовать нам в оказании помощи, – раскатисто провозгласил Тор.  
– Понимаю, приятель, но таков уж Пират Ник – он не любит делиться своими игрушками.  
– Мы не можем оставить это просто так, – наконец подал голос Стив, – Возможно, в ситуации нет ничего такого, с чем не справится ЩИТ, но сидеть сложа руки надеяться на это – не выход.  
Тони глубокомысленно кивнул.  
– Это вполне понятно. И в чем конкретно загвоздка? Не думаю, что вас останавливает то, что Фьюри может обидеться.  
– Информация, – Романова была лаконична как всегда.  
– Фьюри, разумеется, отказался давать нам хоть что-нибудь стоящее, – Стив был внешне спокоен, хотя Тони начал узнавать его достаточно, чтобы понять, что его всё это раздражает.  
– Мы с Нат попытались узнать что-нибудь сами, но сейчас мы не самые любимые люди в ЩИТе, – сердито добавил Бартон, – И далеко не всюду можно попасть через вентиляционные шахты, чтобы услышать хоть что-нибудь.  
Тони сделал себе внутреннюю заметку усилить датчики в вентиляции Башни, хотя бы в тех помещениях, которые он занимал лично.  
– Вообще-то, – довольно осторожно начал он, – есть шанс, что я смог бы в этом помочь. Потому что – чисто теоретически – я мог оставить запасной ход для ДЖАРВИСа в системах ЩИТа после того, как я взломал их во время ситуации с Локи.  
– Если бы чисто теоретически, ты смог бы разузнать что-нибудь о нападениях, – после паузы, во время которой он явно обдумывал, отругать ли его за самоуправство, так же осторожно сказал Стив, – это бы очень нам помогло.  
Тони ухмыльнулся. Все считали Капитана Америку бойскаутом с любовью к инструкциям, но Тони и остальные начали понимать, что тяги следовать приказам и правилам, по его мнению, неправильным, у Стива было не особенно много.  
– Слушаюсь, Капитан.  
Кажется, у него появилось занятие. Чисто теоретически.

Отправив ДЖАРВИСа в системы ЩИТа, и дав ему наказ не упускать ничего потенциально интересного, Тони расположился с парочкой рабочих планшетов на открытой площадке башни. Где его некоторое время спустя и нашел Стив. Выглядел он довольно колеблющемся, но молчал, просто усевшись неподалеку от Тони. Через несколько минут Тони не выдержал.  
– Я, конечно, не священник, и не слишком верю в целебную силу разговоров, но если скажешь, что тебя грызет, возможно с этим получится что-то сделать.  
Помолчав еще немного, Стив наконец заговорил.  
– Меня грызет вся эта ситуация со ЩИТом. Я не жду, что Фьюри будет рассказывать нам все, не после того, как мы решили работать независимо, но мы союзники. И я привык тому, что союзникам можно доверять.  
– ЩИТу, даже если они союзники, я бы не стал доверять при любом раскладе. Да и вообще, в подобном деле доверие не самая лучшая вещь.  
– Люди изменились с сороковых, – челюсть Сива напряглась, – мир вообще изменился, но то, что изменились люди, и не в лучшую сторону – это хуже всего.  
Тони покачал головой.  
– Поверь, люди всегда будут людьми, и это не сильно зависит от эпохи. Да, сейчас довольно жестокое время, но в общем люди те же самые. Просто такова уж наша жизнь, что мы чаще встречаем примеры или очень плохих людей, или, что реже, очень хороших. Но люди в большинстве своем – просто обычные.  
Обдумав его слова, Стив, кажется, несколько расслабился.  
– Знаешь, это звучит довольно здраво. И глубокомысленно.  
– Эй, я вообще глубокий парень! – Возмутился Тони, но Стив в ответ лишь рассмеялся. Впрочем, Тони не обиделся.

ДЖАРВИС был как всегда великолепен, о чем Тони не преминул ему заявить, и обнаружил если не всё, что было у ЩИТа на нападения, то многое. Передав информацию Мстителям, Тони дал наказ ДЖАРВИСу следить за всей новой информацией по теме в ЩИТе. Да и вообще обо всём, что могло быть полезно. Сам он в это время занялся разработкой новой системы навигации для Старк Индастрис – занятием довольно скучным, но он обещал Пеппер доделать все в ближайшее время, и расстраивать её он не хотел. Тем более что делать так довольно опасно.  
Тони не знал, сколько часов он провел, разбираясь в голографическом коде, занявшим почти всю лабораторию, но из инженерного угара его вытащил голос ДЖАРВИСа.  
– Сэр, думаю, у меня есть информация, которая может вас заинтересовать, – звучал он необычно неуверенно.  
– Да, ДЖАРВИС, что обнаружил? Что-то по нападениям?  
– Никакой новой информации не поступало, сэр, но я позволил себе просмотреть некоторую классифицированную информацию об операциях ЩИТа в надеждах найти актуальную к нынешней ситуации информацию.  
– Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, Джей, я бы забеспокоился о том, что ты пойдешь стопами «Скайнет».  
– Благодарю, сэр, но я оставлю завоевание мира Вам.  
Тони ухмыльнулся и погрозил пальцем в потолок.  
– Заманчиво, но не сейчас. Так что ты нашел?  
Казалось, что искусственный интеллект на секунду замялся.  
– Ничего строго конкретного, сэр, но определенная цепочка данных об одной из команд ЩИТа выглядит довольно странно.  
– Выведи на экран.  
Тони понадобилось прочитать всё три раза, прежде чем он убедился в том, что правильно всё понимает. Не было ничего конкретного, никаких твердых доказательств, но собранные вместе несколько вполне невинных файлов давали один вывод. Один невероятный, невозможный вывод. Хотя чёрт возьми, чему Тони удивлялся – он сам говорил, что у секретов Фьюри есть секреты, и в том, что он мог провернуть подобную схему, сомневаться не приходилось. Но все равно Тони требовались данные. Больше данных, твердые доказательства того, что он начал подозревать. Потому что из того, что нашел ДЖАРВИС, исходило, что одну из команд ЩИТа возглавлял живой и видимо невредимый агент Фил Коулсон.  
Тони не знал, сколько времени он провел, пробираясь через малейшие частицы данных, которые находил для него ДЖАРВИС. Все было закрыто высочайшим уровнем секретности, но все равно информации было ничтожно мало. Шпионы, чёрт их побери. Судя по всему, доступ к правде имели единицы, и Тони был внезапно очень рад, что Романовой и Бартона среди них не было. Потому что если бы они знали, и все это время молчали… Нет, он понимал, что их лояльность была на стороне ЩИТа, но простить такое он не смог бы. Да и не думал, что остальные Мстители смогут. Сейчас он сам удерживал эту информацию, но по разумной причине – пока он не найдет доказательств, это всё могло оказаться погоней за несбыточным, и он не хотел давать никому ложную надежду. Было бы достаточно того, как он будет себя чувствовать, если всё окажется неправдой.  
Но даже лучшие агенты суперсекретной разведывательной организации совершают ошибки. На дальнем сервере, по-видимому забытый и неподчищенный компьютерными специалистами ЩИТа, Тони обнаружил видеофайл. Короткая, всего в несколько десятков секунд, запись камеры видеонаблюдения, сделанная всего пару месяцев назад. А на записи был Коулсон – вполне себе живой, здоровый, раздающий указания, судя по всему, своей команде. Тони смотрел на видео, которое стояло на повторе, и раз за разом все больше убеждался что да, он оказался прав. Коулсон был жив. И никто, ни Фьюри, ни Хилл, которая была в списке допущенных к файлам, ни сам Коулсон, не подумали сказать Мстителям и ему.  
Тони попытался вздохнуть, но получилось плохо. Нет, нет-нет-нет, никакой панической атаки! Он пережил Мандарина, он пережил возвращение в Нью-Йорк и жизнь прямо под тем местом, где в небе была открыта дыра в глубокий космос, и все это без единого приступа. После того, как он думал, что потерял Пеппер, потерял самое важное, что было в его жизни, остальные страхи оказались ничем в сравнении с тем, что он испытал. И сейчас из-за того, что ему, им, не доверяли достаточно, что позволили столько времени оплакивать живого человека, Тони не собирался вновь терять контроль. Вцепившись в столешницу, он с трудом сделал вздох. Другой. Постепенно успокоив дыхание и взметнувшийся до этого пульс, Тони наконец пришел в себя. Теперь у него были доказательства. Но он должен был понять, как рассказать об этом другим.  
– ДЖАРВИС, – голос его звучал хрипло, и тони прокашлялся, – где сейчас остальные?  
– Мисс Поттс в своем офисе, Мстители в общей кухне, сэр.  
Сделав последний глубокий вдох, Тони вышел из лаборатории.  
Его появление вызвало удивленные взгляды.  
– Тони, ты в порядке? Когда ты в последний раз спал? Или ел? – Стив выглядел встревожено. Тони раздраженно отмахнулся от него.  
– Это неважно. Я копался в системе ЩИТа, и то, что я нашел, гораздо важнее.  
Плюхнувшись на стул, Тони кратко изложил последовательность событий, не упоминая, правда, природу своих подозрений. Добравшись до видеофайла, он замолчал. Решив, что объяснить это будет сложно и долго, он просто махнул рукой.  
– ДЖАРВИС, запусти файл. На повторе.  
Видео проигралось на экране установленного в кухне телевизора раз. Другой. Третий. И тут до всех, судя по всему, дошло, так как они заговорили все разом. Кроме Бартона, который необыкновенно побледнел и только пожирал глазами экран. Из общей массы голосов внезапно громко раздался голос Стива.  
– Чёрт возьми, Фьюри!  
Это был первый раз на памяти Тони, чтобы Стив ругался. Даже Наташа выглядела убийственно, явно размышляя о том, что она сделает со своим боссом.  
Подождав, пока все более-менее успокоятся, Тони снова подал голос.  
– Остается вопрос, что теперь с этим делать. Не поймите меня превратно, я очень рад, что мы узнали, но вот что с этим знанием делать?  
– Противостоять директору Фьюри о его лжи! – Тор хлопнул ладонью по столу, отчего подпрыгнула вся стоящая там посуда, но по счастью рассчитал силу и не проломил его.  
Наташа дернула головой.  
– Это ничего не даст. Он ответит, что это была необходимость, скажет о секретности. О том, что так работает система, – она скривилась, ясно давая понять, что думала об этом, по крайней мере в этой ситуации, так как раньше Тони от неё не слышал особой критики принципов работы ЩИТа.  
– Но мы же не можем оставить все просто так, теперь, когда мы знаем. Это просто… неправильно, – Стив был ясно и совершенно определенно разъярен. Тони вспомнил их разговор. Да уж, после этого Стив определенно перестанет доверять ЩИТу и Фьюри.  
– Мы должны поговорить с Коулсоном, – хрипло сказал Бартон, наконец оторвавшись от экрана, – Он доверяет системе, всегда доверял, и согласился с тем, что решил Фьюри, но не думаю, что он рад этому.  
Тони кивнул.  
– Я попробую узнать о том, где он и его команда сейчас находятся.  
– Но сначала ты что-нибудь съешь и поспишь, – на протест Стив непреклонно продолжил, – Тони, то, что ты узнал, это очень важно. То, что мы теперь знаем, что Коулсон жив. Но это не повод гробить себя. Это может подождать несколько часов.  
Что он мог противопоставить этому командному приказу?  
– Слушаюсь, Кэп.  
Стив удивленно вздернул брови, но промолчал, предпочтя залезть в холодильник за кормежкой для Тони.

Фил Коулсон всегда считал, что он за время своей работы видел столько всего, что удивить его чем-либо было очень сложно. Так что, когда возвращаясь к Автобусу со своей командой с очередной миссии, он увидел на взлетной полосе в середине американской глуши еще один небольшой самолет, и стоящих перед ним агентов Наташу Романову и Клинта Бартона, он не удивился. В конце концов, за столько лет близкой совместной работы он был прекрасно осведомлен, насколько хорошими агентами они являются, и то, что они выяснят правду, было только вопросом времени. А вот то, что рядом с ними стояли остальные Мстители, включая предположительно ушедшего в отставку Тони Старка, Фила все-таки удивило.  
Выбравшись из машины и проигнорировав писк Скай «Это что, Мстители?» Фил приблизился к Мстителям.  
– Господа, – стараясь сохранить спокойствие, начал он, но договорить ему не дали. Впрочем, удар по челюсти от Наташи его как раз таки не удивил.  
Команда за его спиной зашумела, Фил махнул рукой, другой держась за челюсть.  
– Все в порядке, идите в Автобус.  
Принято это было все с теми же возмущенными шумами, но все-таки они подчинились – все-таки это были Мстители, а не неизвестные им нападающие.  
– Я это заслужил, – признал Фил, отпуская челюсть. Зная, как может бить Наташа, он понимал, что с ним она обошлась довольно нежно.  
– Еще как, агент Зомби, – развязно сказал Старк, но это вызвало краткие улыбки у остальных Мстителей. Интересное изменение динамики, – Но было бы неплохо узнать, почему все-таки ты сделал это. Так что прошу на борт, поговорим.  
Фил вздохнул.  
– Фьюри это не понравится.  
– Фьюри может поцеловать мою…  
– Тони, – В голосе Роджерса внезапно не было неудовольствия, только спокойное предупреждение. Определенно интересно.  
Филу ничего не оставалось, как согласится. Каждый по отдельности из них был силой природы, а уж все вместе они были неостановимы. И, в конце концов, он был против самой идеи удерживать эту информацию от них. Особенно от Клинта. Но увы, правила есть правила, и нарушить их он не мог, даже если это причиняло ему боль. Но сейчас, когда все открылось, это больше не было его выбором.

Как и ожидалось, объяснением послужила секретность и какие-то планы Фьюри, о подробностях которых, судя по всему, не знал и сам Коулсон. Его, видимо, вытащили с того света врачи ЩИТа, используя последние медицинские разработки, что особенно заинтересовало Брюса. Это было хорошо, так как он наконец успокоился, находясь все время с момента их открытия на краю позеленения. Да и все они, сказать честно, стали чувствовать себя лучше. Во-первых, они увидели Коулсона своими глазами, и смогли наконец поверить, что это действительно правда, и он жив. Во-вторых, Коулсон признал что да, это было неправильно, и извинился. Впрочем, в его словах был резон. Он действительно умер, пусть и на короткое время, и Фьюри не был уверен, смогут ли они его вытащить. Конечно, то, что после этого им не рассказали, было плохо, но то, что это не было прямым обманом с самого начала, делало всю ситуацию чуть лучше.  
Но, как бы им всем не хотелось пообщаться дольше, это не было возможным. Они все и так рисковали, задерживаясь здесь столько времени. Мстителей здесь быть вообще не должно было, а Коулсон и его команда должны были отчитаться перед ЩИТом о завершенной операции. Так что час спустя им пришлось распрощаться – но после того, как Коулсон заверил их, что будет оставаться на связи. Тони пообещал предоставлять самолет в случае необходимости – и злорадно добавил, что, если нужно, в самолете будут присутствовать несколько Мстителей, если Коулсон заупрямится. Тому только и осталось, что покачать головой – со Старка сталось бы и исполнить угрозу. Но прятаться от них он больше не планировал.

Когда эмоции от их открытия немного спали, дела в Башне вернулись на круги своя. По поводу нападений на лаборатории Коулсон не смог рассказать ничего больше, чем они уже знали, но обещал попробовать разузнать что-нибудь по своим каналам. Но Тони, да и остальные, понимали, что их лучший шанс узнать что-нибудь – это дождаться очередного нападения и попробовать помешать им. Не самый лучший план, грозящий опасностью для гражданских, но другого у них не было.  
И шанс представился несколько дней спустя. Тони сказал ДЖАРВИСу следить за всеми происшествиями в лабораториях и прочих подобных местах на территории США, и однажды ночью сработала тревога на заводе в Вайоминге, производящем экспериментальные образцы высокоактивного топлива. Мстители, будучи готовыми к этому вызову, собрались в рекордные сроки и направились на место на том самом самолете, на котором они выследили Коулсона, и который Тони создал специально для нужд команды. Сам же он остался в Башне, следя за ситуацией через ДЖАРВИСа и по коммуникациям.  
Они успели вовремя – нападение было в самом разгаре, когда они прибыли на место. Тони смог подключится к системе безопасности завода, и теперь отслеживал противников через камеры слежения.  
– Роджерс, Тор, трое в следующем коридоре от вас. Вдова, Хоукай, второй этаж чист от нападающих, в двенадцатом кабинете трое гражданских. Баннер, для Халка пока работы нет.  
– Выполняем, – голос Стива в его ухе был непривычно сухим и твердым.  
Тони вздохнул и чуть осел в кресле.  
– Сэр, мисс Поттс в мастерской.  
Он развернулся. Так есть, Пеппер, в пижаме и тапочках, но с совсем не сонными глазами.  
– Эй, Пеп, не хотел тебя будить.  
Она покачала головой.  
– Я проснулась сама, увидела, что тебя нет, и спросила ДЖАРВИСа, что происходит.  
Он дернул плечом.  
– Не волнуйся, все под контролем. Ребята работают хорошо, я их веду, и при этом никуда не суюсь, видишь?  
Пеппер открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут на экранах внезапно началось больше движения, чем раньше. Тони резко включил коммуникацию.  
– Черт, на первом этаже в третьем цеху появилось еще две дюжины противников.  
– Хоукай, Вдова, в третий цех. Баннер, будь наготове.  
Последовали подтверждения от Клинта и Баннера, но Наташа молчала.  
– Вдова, на связь, – Тони старался не нервничать, зная, что она могла за себя постоять, но получалось не очень, – Романова, чёрт возьми, отвечай!  
На экране между тем завязался бой. И, честно сказать, для Тони было пыткой сидеть здесь в сотнях милях и знать, что он не может сделать ничего.  
– Не буду тебя отвлекать, Тони, – раздался сзади тихий голос Пеппер, про которую Тони успел забыть.  
Он судорожно кивнул.  
– Увидимся утром. Спокойной ночи. – И добавил в коммуникатор, уже не надеясь на ответ, – Романова, ты где?  
Ответом ему послужила внезапная паника нападающих, когда Вдова, появившись словно из ниоткуда, с легкостью вырубила тех, до кого еще не добрались стрелы, молот и щит.  
– Мстители, статус, – Стив звучал слегка запыхавшимся.  
– Бартон, порядок.  
– Это был хороший бой, друзья!  
– Вдова, в норме.  
– Это Брюс, я не Халк.  
Стив, кажется, чуть успокоился.  
– Старк?  
– Судя по камерам, вы обезвредили всех нападающих, гражданские не пострадали, и на место движется местная полиция. ЩИТ скорее всего тоже в пути.  
Только теперь Тони позволил себе разжать судорожно сжатые кулаки и выдохнуть. Это было первое серьезное задание Мстителей, особенно учитывая любовь нападавших к взрывам и общую взрывоопасность завода, но они справились, и, судя по всему, даже без каких-то ранений. Но сидеть вот так, и ничего не делать… Тони не сомневался в своем решении уничтожить костюмы, Пеппер стоила этого и даже больше, но сейчас он как никогда остро мечтал о том, чтобы снова оказаться в костюме. Снова делать что-то. Иметь возможность помочь.

Мстители вернулись только утром, изрядно уставшие и потрепанные. Несколько часов они препирались с полицией и ЩИТом о юрисдикции и правах, в итоге договорившись о том, что расследованием занимается ЩИТ, но держит Мстителей в курсе. Стоило ждать появления Фьюри в ближайшем будущем. О, радость. Впрочем, когда они зашли в гостиную, где ждал Тони, стало понятно, что это не всё.  
– Наташа, когда я даю приказ на поле боя, то жду, что ему подчинятся. Или хотя бы сообщат о статусе! – О, Стив был в ярости, хотя держал себя в руках. Тони его понимал.  
– Это было обоснованно, я пробиралась в наилучшую точку для нападения, коммуникация меня бы только отвлекла. Я могу о себе позаботится, – Наташа внешне была спокойна, но глаза её опасно сощурились.  
– Ммм, ребята, все окей? – Осторожно спросил Тони. Рядом с ним на диван плюхнулся Бартон.  
– Они хотя бы сдержались, пока мы не окажемся дома.  
Да уж, только ссоры на глазах у ЩИТа не хватало.  
– У меня есть свой стиль работы, и хотя я признаю твоё старшинство, я буду действовать, как подсказывает мне опыт, Капитан. Многолетний опыт, – Жёстко.  
– Может, всем лучше отдохнуть…  
Стив стиснул челюсти так, что Тони побоялся за его зубы.  
– Я не пытаюсь ограничить тебя, Вдова. Но всем нужно знать, что другие делают во время боя, иначе это будет хаос, и кто-то может пострадать.  
– Нет, я понимаю, что от меня это звучит странно, но сейчас всем лучше разойтись и выспаться…  
– Тогда нам стоит радоваться, что Старк не на поле боя, потому что тогда точно не было бы никакого следования приказам, он приносит один хаос, – сверкнула глазами Наташа.  
О. Ого. У Тони была толстая шкура, это было условие выживания с Говардом, бизнес-конкурентами, светским обществом – да и всем миром. Но это внезапно прорвалось сквозь панцирь, и ударило неожиданно больно. Тони конечно знал, что они прекрасно справляются и без него, видел своими глазами, но услышать это, тем более в такой формулировке…  
Рядом заерзал Клинт, судя по всему желая похлопать его по плечу или что-то вроде, но сдерживаясь.  
– Чёрт, Старк. Это не так. И Нат так действительно не думает, просто она умеет одной фразой выбить землю из-под ног и одновременно залепить хук в челюсть. Это ее сверхспособность, думаю, – он неловко хихикнул.  
Тони послал ему кривую улыбку, оценивая попытку сгладить ситуацию. Но он был взрослым мальчиком. Он встал с дивана и свистнул. Громко. Все замолчали и развернулись к нему.  
– Так. Сейчас все идут в душ, едят, и отправляются спать. Если после этого останутся еще какие-то проблемы, то вперед. Но сейчас мы в шаге от того, чтобы полилась чья-то кровь, а я люблю ковры в своей гостиной, и не хочу их чистить, кровь плохо сходит. Возражения?  
Их не последовало. Кивнув, Тони резко развернулся и вышел из гостиной. Тони Старк, миротворец. Скажи кому, умрут со смеху.

– Нам надо прекратить так встречаться, – Тони окинул взглядом возвышавшегося над ним Стива, успевшего, судя по всему принять душ и переодеться в гражданскую одежду. Стив промолчал, и просто уселся на пол около Тони, смотря на освещенный утренним солнцем Нью-Йорк. Вообще-то Тони не был особенно удивлен его видеть. Он, конечно, не раз сидел в одиночестве на этой площадке, и Стив не показывался, но сегодня Тони был уверен, что он придет. После таких ночи и утра…  
Стив молчал достаточно долго, что Тони уже решил, что он вообще не заговорит, но наконец он вздохнул и проговорил:  
– Мстители… это не работает. Брюс тогда назвал нас бомбой, и это не изменилось. Мы не знаем, как действовать на поле боя, и у нас нет особенно ничего, что связывает нас в обычной жизни. И я не знаю, как это исправить.  
Напряженный до этого, Стив сразу как-то расслабился, словно, сказав это, он скинул с себя огромный вес.  
Тони издал хриплый смешок.  
– Прости, Стив, но чего ты, блин, ожидал? Собери пять человек, одиночек, которые привыкли работать одни, и не особенно привыкли доверять кому-то, и заставь их работать в команде, не особенно объяснив, как это сделать.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– Я раньше вел людей в бой…  
Но Тони только покачал головой.  
– Ты отдавал приказы, и они подчинялись, потому что знали, как это устроено и были к этому привычны. Конечно, насколько я слышал, у них были те еще характеры, – Стив чуть грустно усмехнулся, явно соглашаясь, – но они были солдатами и знали, когда нужно подчиниться.  
– А сейчас я командую равными мне, – кивнул Стив.  
– Точно. И причем теми, кто в команде работать не привык. Тор раньше сражался бок о бок со своими воинами – но это другое. Бартон и Романова работали на заданиях вместе – но это другое. Брюс знает, как работать с кем-то в лаборатории – но это другое. Вы все здесь на неизведанной территории и да, чёрт возьми, сложно заставить это работать, но это возможно.  
– Знаешь, Тони, – проговорил Стив после паузы, – ты забыл назвать еще кое-кого. Себя.  
Тут Тони не смог сдержаться – он засмеялся. Отсмеявшись, он покачал головой.  
– Чёрт, Кэп. Я больше не Железный Человек. Я не Мститель.  
Стив смотрел на него прямым открытым взглядом, и это следовало официально отнести еще к одной способности Капитана Америки, потому что этот взгляд заставлял отчаянно желать поверить в то, что он говорил.  
– То, что ты больше не носишь броню, не значит, что ты больше не Железный Человек. Что ты не Мститель. То, что мы сделали в тот день, сделало нас командой, и нужно гораздо больше, чтобы это сломать. То, что ты сделал… Это навсегда сделало тебя одним из нас. Ты всегда будешь Мстителем, Тони, даже если мы не сражаемся плечом к плечу в реальной битве, – улыбнувшись, Стив легко толкнул плечом плечо Тони.  
Тони незаметно выдохнул. Чёрт тебя возьми, Стив Роджерс. При всей своей браваде, всем раздутом эго, Тони был полон отчаянного сомнения в себе и ненадежности в своем месте. И да, порой самоненависти. И никто особенно не стремился развеивать эти сомнения, опасаясь еще больше увеличить его эго – ни Роуди, ни даже Пеппер. А Стив просто берет и вот так говорит то, что Тони отчаянно хотел услышать, что ему необходимо было услышать, особенно после укола Наташи.  
– Ты идеалист и льстец, Роджерс, – проворчал Тони, но не мог сдержать небольшой улыбки.  
– Нет, я просто честный человек, который предпочитает говорить правду, – Стив улыбнулся в ответ и снова двинул его плечом, но сейчас его не убрал, так что они теперь сидели, соприкасаясь плечами.  
Тони не отодвинулся. Собравшись с духом, он сказал:  
– То, что я сделал… Знаешь, я совсем не из-за случившегося избавился от костюма, – в ответ на вопросительный взгляд он пожал свободным плечом, – Я знаю, что вы все задавались вопросом, хотя и молчали. Я сделал это, потому что это подвергло опасности Пеппер, потому что она ненавидела, что я подвергаю опасности себя, и я… Я терял почти всё. Все люди, которых я знал, в итоге уходили – но не она. И я сделаю все, чтобы ее защитить.  
Стив медленно кивнул.  
– Я подозревал. Потому что, честно говоря, это должно было быть что-то большее, чтобы заставить тебя сделать это. Большее, чем инопланетная армия, даже большее, чем путешествие в один конец.  
Тони покачал головой. Стив вознамерился его захвалить сегодня, видимо.  
– Армия уродцев и прыжок в открытый космос не заставили меня это сделать, нет, хотя дали мне панические атаки, – выпалил Тони и тут же со стоном опустил голову на грудь – И понятия не имею, почему я это тебе сейчас сказал. Я даже Пеппер не говорил, хотя она знала, что что-то не так.  
Стив несколько раз моргнул.  
– Учитывая, что произошло, это не удивительно, – медленно сказал он, – мы все до сих пор имеем дело с тем, что произошло, а мы при этом имели дело только с армией. А сейчас…  
– Всё в норме, – тряхнул головой Тони, – После Мандарина и Экстремиса и Пеппер… Думаю, всё это оказалось настолько хуже, что перезагрузило мой мозг, – он невесело хихикнул, – Отличный способ избавления от ПТСР – еще больший стресс.  
Стив в ответ улыбнулся так же невесело.  
– Я читал про ПТСР, после того как меня разбудили. На самом деле, это многое объясняет из того, что я видел во время войны, хотя тогда это никак не называли. Да и сейчас, думаю, у нас у всех, у всей команды, он есть в той или иной степени. Как я говорил, мы все немного сломаны.  
– Знаешь, раньше считалось, что ПТРС может быть только у солдат, и не так уж давно врачи признали, что и обычная жизнь может настолько травмировать.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Необязательно быть солдатом, чтобы оказаться на войне. Да и даже война не нужна. Хотя… Чтобы быть солдатом, не обязательно быть в армии.  
Тони прищурился.  
– Я вспоминаю, что мы уже подходили к этому вопросу.  
– Да, я помню, – улыбнулся уголком губ Стив, – «Мы не солдаты». Но не армейская подготовка делает человека солдатом. Не желание следовать приказам.  
– Да, и что же, по-твоему? – Возможно, более резко, чем нужно, спросил Тони.  
Стив помолчал, видимо, пытаясь найти слова.  
– Когда человек берет оружие в руки, чтобы защитить кто-то. Когда человек осознанно ставит безопасность других выше своей. Когда готов сделать то, что нужно, чего бы ему это не стоило.  
– Если так рассуждать, много кого можно назвать солдатами. Нас всех можно назвать солдатами.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– Я не претендую на абсолютную правоту, но посмотри на нас всех – думаю, мы вполне подходим под это определение.  
– Ты же должен быть идеалистом, – фыркнул Тони.  
– Я просто говорю правду.

Пеппер стояла в дверях их комнаты, уже несколько минут, и смотрела на Тони. Он сидел на их кровати, судя по всему готовясь лечь спать, но видимо в голову ему пришла какая-то идея, так как он работал на двух планшетах, голографической схеме и обсуждал это с ДЖАРВИСом – и все это одновременно. И это было настолько… Тони, что у нее защемило сердце. Она любила его, это даже не обсуждалось, но это только делало все настолько сложнее. С того момента, когда Пеппер увидела его в лаборатории во время операции Мстителей, она многое поняла и переосмыслила. И сейчас она нашла в себе силы сказать это вслух.  
– Тони.  
Он вскинул голову.  
– Пеппер! Ты дома. Как работа?  
Она вошла в комнату, расстегивая и стягивая с себя пиджак и сбрасывая красивые, но совершенно убийственные для ее ног туфли.  
– Результативная, эффективная, выматывающая и скучная.  
Тони замер и взмахом руки погасил голограмму.  
– Ого, значит ты действительно устала, раз признаешь последние два определения.  
Она пожала плечами и села на кровать рядом с ним.  
– Тони, – она вздохнула, собираясь с духом, – Нам надо поговорить.  
Он напрягся – сразу всеми мышцами.  
– Что случилось? Если я…  
Пеппер мотнула головой.  
– Нет, Тони, ты ничего не сделал. Я просто… Я смотрела, как ты следишь за Мстителями, за их операцией. Видела, как тебе хочется быть там, с ними.  
Он вскинулся.  
– Я не возвращаюсь. Я обещал тебе, Пеп, и я не сделаю этого с тобой.  
Она взяла его за руку.  
– Я знаю, Тони. Дело не в тебе. Дело во мне. И я знаю, что это звучит как отговорка, но это правда. Просто… Я увидела это, я оглянулась назад, на все те годы, что я знала тебя, и поняла, насколько была не права.  
– Пеппер…  
Она предупреждающе сжала его руку, и он замолчал.  
– Я знала тебя столько лет, видела твои худшие моменты – и самые блистательные. Я знала тебя, когда ты проводил все время на вечеринках и в гараже, я увидела, как изменил тебя Афганистан – хотя на самом деле он не поменял тебя, он только обнажил то, что и так было в тебе. Я думала, что знаю и понимаю тебя лучше, чем кто-либо еще, но я ошибалась.  
Тони протестующее мотнул головой, но остался безмолвным, уважая ее желание высказаться.  
– Я считала, что твои костюмы… как я это сказала – отвлечение. Что быть Железным Человеком – попытка доказать что-то себе и миру. Что тебе будет лучше без всего этого. Но правда в том, что дело не в костюмах. Ты уничтожил их все, но это не перестало делать тебя героем. Не перестало делать тебя Железным Человеком.  
– Стив сказал то же самое, – пробормотал Тони, видимо, не сдержавшись.  
Пеппер улыбнулась чуть дрожащей улыбкой.  
– Видишь, я права. Он понял это раньше меня, а знает тебя гораздо меньше времени. Ты настолько же Железный Человек, насколько ты – Тони Старк. И просить, чтобы ты выбрал что-то одно – настолько несправедливо. Поэтому… поэтому я ухожу.  
Боль в его глазах была почти невыносимой, но Пеппер усилием воли не опустила глаза – он заслуживал, чтобы она не прятала взгляд.  
– Пеппер, нет. Я обещал, я больше не одену костюм, я…  
Она неумолимо перебила его.  
– Проблема не в тебе, Тони. Проблема во мне. Мне было слишком тяжело видеть, как ты подвергаешься опасности каждый раз, как выходишь из дома. Но заставить тебя выбирать, заставить тебя быть собой только наполовину – это непростительно. А я сделала это, и при этом считала, что делаю для твоего блага, хотя это был только эгоизм.  
– Но мы можем заставить это, нас, отношения, работать, Пеп, мы можем придумать что-то.  
– Нет, мы не можем. Это просто… просто не сработает, Тони. Мы были вместе, и это было замечательно, но чтобы продолжить это, кто-то из нас должен сломаться. А я не хочу этого – ни для себя, ни для тебя.  
Чуть ли не впервые на ее памяти Тони молчал, не находя, что сказать. Поэтому Пеппер обняла его – как крепко, как только могла, и заговорила, уткнувшись ему в ухо:  
– Я люблю тебя, Тони, пожалуйста, не сомневайся в этом ни секунды. Я всегда буду тебя любить. И я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Но иногда отношения просто не работают, как бы люди не любили друг друга. И я обещаю, проблема не в тебе. Я все еще буду рядом, я буду твоим другом и главным администратором компании.  
Тони судорожно обнял ее в ответ.  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он, – Если бы было что-то, что я мог сделать…  
– Я бы сказала. Но нет ничего, что ты можешь сделать – или что могу сделать я. Только уйти.  
Пеппер поцеловала его со всей любовью, которую чувствовала – а ее было много, почти неизмеримо много. Отстранившись, она провела ладонью по его щеке.  
– Я соберу вещи. 

Первые несколько дней Тони был в какой-то прострации. Он не вылезал из мастерской, даже чтобы поесть, благо теперь это не оказывало такого негативного влияния на его организм, как раньше. Пеппер осталась в Башне, так как это логично и удобно, но переехала в апартаменты на несколько этажей вниз. Это было определенно к лучшему – потому что сталкиваться лишний раз сейчас было бы болезненно для них обоих. Тони отчаянно конструировал, разрабатывал, строил – но не сделал ничего, чтобы начать делать новую броню. И не знал, сделает ли когда-нибудь.  
В конце концов, терпение у Мстителей кончилось. В мастерской появился Стив – и ДЖАРВИС его пустил, предатель – и безапелляционно приказал идти с ним. На все возражения последовал ответ:  
– Ты можешь или пойти добровольно, или я могу тебя вынести – а после стольких дней ты никакого сопротивления оказать не сможешь, или я позову Наташу.  
Тони был почти восхищен.  
– Позвать Наташу? А ты жесток!  
Но в итоге он решил сохранить хоть каплю достоинства и пошел добровольно. Правда, Стив от него не отходил, видимо опасаясь побега.  
– Что, и в душ со мной пойдешь? – ехидно, но с реальным любопытством уточнил Тони.  
Стив был невозмутим.  
– Вообще я думаю подождать тебя в комнате, но если нужно, могу и пойти.  
Тони только тряхнул головой и пошел в ванную. Нет, он конечно, все еще любит Пеппер, и не думает, что сможет начать что-то новое в ближайшее время, но такое изображение в голове даже святого выведет из равновесия.  
После он был отконвоирован на кухню, где, как выяснилось, собрались остальные Мстители. Все они смотрели на него с сочувствием, но без жалости, без «Старк опять налажал». И Тони внезапно расслабился. Потому что эти люди определенно понимали, во что обходится их образ жизни, и как минимум по одному разу бывали в подобной ситуации, а некоторые и больше.  
Еду ему во время обеда подсовывала даже Наташа, чем повергала Тони в секундный ступор каждый раз, так что наелся он так, что глаза стали закрываться сами собой еще за столом. Стив подхватил его с одной стороны, Тор с другой, и такой процессией полусонного Тони потащили спать. Правда, когда Тони уже почти дошел до спальни, сон с него слетел, и он мотнул головой.  
– Не туда. Не сейчас.  
Позже он заменит кровать, сделает перестановку, но сейчас все было слишком свежим.. и да, болезненным.  
Переглянувшись, Тор и Стив развернулись и направились в общую гостиную. Диваны там были таких размеров, что не уступали кроватям, да и подушки с пледами имелись.  
Рухнув на диван и накрывшись пледом, Тони пробормотал:  
– ДЖАРВИС, свет.  
Мгновенно стало практически темно – выключилось освещение и оказались затемнены окна. Засыпая под звук уходящих шагов, Тони подумал, что не в стиле никого из них было бы держать друг друга за руку или говорить о чувствах, но то, что произошло, возможно даже лучше показало, что они заботились. Кажется, у Тони была команда, и они действительно смогли заставить всё это работать.

Именно своим отвлечением на эти проблемы Тони частично объяснял то, что он так глупо попался. Он был на приеме, устроенном одной из технических корпораций, на котором появиться было необходимо – хорошо хоть присутствие спутника не было обязательным. Потягивая все тот же стакан виски, что и весь предыдущий час, Тони скучающе бродил по менее оживленной части сада. Новости об их разрыве с Пеппер уже попали в газеты, и количество «сочувствующих», а на деле просто любопытных превышало все границы. Так что он предпочел сбежать подальше, пережить еще час, а после этого не было бы и нарушением приличий отсюда смыться.  
В горле и носу внезапно защипало, глаза заслезились, и Тони успел увидеть только окружившее его облако то ли дыма, то ли газа, подумать «Вот дерьмо», когда все вокруг потемнело, и он потерял сознание.  
Возвращалось сознание медленно и неохотно. Первым Тони почувствовал болезненную пульсацию в словно набитой ватой голове, потом сведенные руки и ноги, которые отказывались сдвинуться с места. И это было очень неутешительным показателем его жизни, что до Тони сразу же дошло. «Дороти, кажется мы больше не в Канзасе». Его похитили. А когда появляется ощущение, что у тебя есть опыт в том, чтобы быть похищенным, становится понятно – в жизни надо что-то менять. Скажем так, Афганистан был самым травматичным и долгим, но далеко не первым опытом Тони в этом деле.  
Не выдавая, что очнулся, ни движениями, ни ритмом дыхания, Тони попытался понять, как обстоит ситуация. На голове мешка нет, как и повязки на глазах. Каждая рука пристегнута отдельной парой наручников к стулу, ноги просто привязаны. В помещении нормальная температура, довольно светло. И, судя по отсутствию звуков, либо никого больше, либо они очень хорошо умеют прятаться. Решив, что это не сильно на что-то повлияет, Тони медленно открыл глаза и огляделся. Так и есть. Пустая комната с бетонными стенами, из людей – только Тони, из мебели – только стул, к которому он пристегнут. Железная дверь, никаких видимых камер.  
Тони покачал головой. У него сложилось впечатление, что похитили его какие-то дилетанты. Сам способ похищения, никакого наблюдения, охраны внутри комнаты. Черт, да они даже часы ему оставили! А даже подручные Киллиана додумались до того, что оставлять Тони Старку какую-то технику, даже безобидную – это очень, очень глупо. Вывернув руку так, что он почти свернул сустав в запястье, но все же достав до часов, Тони нажал на кнопку на ободке. Следующий шаг был еще более хитрым, но повертевшись, Тони все же смог попасть тонкой спицей, которую вытащил из часов, в замок наручников. Остальное было только делом нескольких минут.  
Освободив сначала одну, потом вторую руку и мгновенно избавившись от веревок, Тони осмотрелся. Следующим шагом было открыть дверь, но кто знал, сколько там было охранников. Тони, конечно, не был профаном в умении драться, но и спецом как Наташа, или Клинт, а уж тем более Стив или Тор, он не был. Вздохнув, он принялся раскручивать часы. Можете называть его параноиком, но тот факт, что он все же оказался в подобной ситуации, делал это разумной предосторожностью. Несколько манипуляции – и часы превратились в миниатюрный шокер контактного типа. Не особенно какой сильный, но шансы в драке увеличивает. Нацепив его на руку, Тони пристроился к двери и замочной скважине. Спица была тонковата, но при должном умении…  
Надеясь, что щелчок замка не приведет в готовность охрану, Тони подобрался и резко толкнул дверь. Секунды – и охранники лежат на полу без движения. Всего двое, не ожидали нападения – Тони даже возмутился. Определенно дилетанты, которые при этом не принимали его всерьез. Забрав оба пистолета и запасные обоймы охраны, Тони присмотрелся к ним и беззвучно выругался. Конечно, подобная черная униформа казалась обычной, но оказалась точно такой же, как на тех, кого Мстители схватили на заводе. Все эти дни ЩИТ их допрашивал, но получить какую-либо важную информацию они не смогли. Они были наемниками, должны были раздобыть строго определенные материалы и уничтожить завод и следы взрывом. Названия их контактов ничего не дали.  
Это конечно могло быть совпадение – но в совпадения Тони не особо верил. Собрав все, что мог, Тони осторожно направился дальше от камеры. Жаль, что у охраны не было при себе карты, но это давало надежду, что, где бы его ни держали, это было не слишком большим и запутанным строением. По дороге ему не попалось больше охраны, а все двери были заперты. Тратить время на отпирание он не решился. Но – удача оказалась на его стороне. В одном из коридоров Тони попалась открытая дверь – и не куда-нибудь, а в хозяйственную подсобку – даже злодеи нуждаются в средствах для уборки их злодейского логова. Тони усмехнулся – очень, очень нехорошо усмехнулся. Выбор здесь, конечно, беднее, чем в магазине, где он снаряжался для набега на виллу Мандарина, но при должной фантазии и это могло стать очень опасным. А с фантазией у Тони было все хорошо.

Сорок минут спустя Тони наконец выбрался на свет из «злодейского логова». Здание, которое оказалось переоборудованным старым складом, за его спиной тряхнуло взрывом в последний раз. Конечно, развернуться с тем количеством и качеством материалов, что он нашел, было непросто, но все-таки не зря он столько лет занимался созданием оружия. Бомбы Тони мог сделать практически из всего. Пистолеты пригодились тоже, хотя Тони надеялся что ни бомбы, ни пули никого не убили, а лишь оглушили и нанесли существенный вред. Это был бы не первый раз, когда он кого-то убил своими руками, но без необходимости он хотел этого избежать. Всего в здании оказалось пятнадцать охранников и двое, которых Тони назвал бы офисными работниками, но не знал, как это называется в злодейской организации. Их он вырубил и вытащил с собой, завалив по пути за собой коридор взрывом. Если бы у кого-то и была информация об этой организации, так это у них. Еще Тони забрал с собой жесткие диски из компьютеров, за которыми они работали, и один из ноутбуков. Сети тут не было, но собрать из компонентов простейший передатчик, который сможет засечь ДЖАРВИС, он был в состоянии.  
Прошел еще почти час, прежде чем на горизонте показался знакомый самолет. Тони для верности в очередной раз приложил своих пленников шокером и встал с поваленного дерева, где сидел все это время – оказалось, склад стоял посреди глуши, окруженный редким перелеском. Самолет, наконец, нашел место для посадки. Тони ухмыльнулся во всю ширь и помахал почти выбежавшим из него Мстителям рукой, только потом вспомнив, что в ней был зажат пистолет.  
– А вот и конница! Вы довольно быстро, я только начал скучать.  
Первым очнулся Стив. Окинув его цепким взглядом, он жестко спросил:  
– Ты в порядке? Не ранен?  
Тони пожал плечами.  
– Нормально, ссадины и синяки не в счет.  
– Пусть тебя все-таки осмотрят, хотя бы Брюс, – взгляд его смягчился, но потом Стив перевел его на дымящийся и несколько разрушенный склад, – Что тут произошло?  
Тони притворно вздохнул.  
– Ну, моя главная проблема – когда мне становится скучно, это плохо сказывается на окружающей собственности. Можете спросить Пеппер, ДЖАРВИСа или Роуди. А вот их главная проблема, – он ткнул кончиком ботинка лежащего на земле «офисного работника» – что они меня недооценили.  
Первой подала голос Наташа, причем очень внезапной фразой.  
– Зато теперь мы знаем, кто Тони Старк без своего костюма, – и. ухмыльнувшись в ответ на удивленные взгляды, пояснила, – Угроза безопасности и любых идиотов, которым хватит глупости его похитить. 

Пленников Тони передали подоспевшим агентам ЩИТа, с которыми Мстители связались, чтобы лучше организовать поиск Тони, и, оставив их раскапывать склад в поисках остальных похитителей, Мстители направились в Башню. Там их встретила Пеппер, которая обняла Тони так, что он испугался за свои ребра, и Коулсон, которого вызвали как подмогу, но который не успел к основному действу, так как его команда в том момент болталась на другом краю света. Тот, к счастью, обнимать Тони не стал – это бы грозило Тони инфарктом – но улыбнулся с определенным облегчением и пожал ему руку.  
– С возвращением домой благополучно, мистер Старк.  
Тони возвратил улыбку.  
– Спасибо, Агент.  
Пережив принудительный осмотр Брюса, который подтвердил, что Тони отделался синяками, ссадинами и больной головой от газа, которым его накачали, Тони отправили в душ, а потом есть – что превратилось практически в праздничный ужин. Глядя на окружающих его людей, Тони понял, что все они радуются – из-за того, что он в порядке и ничего плохого не случилось. Выражали они это каждый по-своему. Кто-то открыто, как Тор, который на радостях говорил еще громче и постоянно смеялся, или незаметно, так, что только зная что искать, можно было это заметить – как Наташа, которая вела себя как обычно, но вот вечное напряжение в ее теле пропало, а глаза были непривычно теплыми. И для Тони это было совершенно неожиданно. Хотя людей вокруг него всегда было много, тех, для кого он имел какое-то значение, было очень мало – по сути, только Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи. А сейчас внезапно появились еще шесть человек, которым он был небезразличен.  
Возможно, в другое время осознание того, что внезапно он может назвать этих людей своими друзьями, хотя и разной степени близости, и заставило бы его хоть немного запаниковать, но сейчас это принесло внезапную теплоту в груди. Решив, что после такого дня ему можно позволить себе эту слабость и не давить в зародыше, Тони откинулся на стуле. Стив переговаривался с Коулсоном, обсуждая какие-то дела в ЩИТе, Наташа и Пеппер обсуждали… внезапно чай, но Пеппер всегда его любила больше, а Наташа любила и обычный чай, и различные травяные смеси, чтобы лишний раз не нагружать нервную систему кофеином и использовать его бодрящие свойства в особых случаях. Брюс сидел молча, но можно было понять, что он тоже с интересом прислушивается к их диалогу – уж он-то точно старался избежать лишнего напряжения нервов. Тор решил разделить радость со своей Джейн, и теперь восторженно переговаривался с ней по телефону. А Клинт… наблюдал за Коулсоном, и выражение его глаз было неописуемым, но очень говорящим. Ого. Тони понятия не имел об этом. Впрочем, это было неудивительно, он никогда не умел разбираться в людях, Оби тому пример. Видимо, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Клинт обернулся, и что-то понял по лицу Тони, так как немного, но ясно дернулся. Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки и уставился в ответ с вызовом. Тони пожал плечами и отвернулся. Честно говоря, это было совсем не его дело.  
После ужина Тони не успел даже заикнуться о том, чтобы просмотреть информацию, которую он скопировал с жестких дисков, перед тем как передать их ЩИТу. Мятеж был подавлен стремительно и необратимо, и Тони отконвоировали к его комнате, где он, по счастью, уже успел сменить обстановку, с наказом не появляться раньше чем через 12 часов. Да уж, у факта, что внезапно появилось столько заботящихся о нем людей,была и негативная сторона. Тони уже вознамерился ложиться спать, когда в дверь постучали. Неожиданным посетителем оказался Клинт. Помявшись на пороге, он в итоге прошел в комнату и плюхнулся на кровать.  
– Ты знаешь.  
– Я много всего знаю, о чем конкретно ты говоришь?  
Клин скривился, но в итоге все же выдавил:  
– О том что я … Коулсон… Что я… чувствую.  
Тони вздохнул, тоже садясь, хотя и не рядом.  
– Знаю. И я бы сказал, что знает любой с рабочими глазами, но судя по твоему заиканию, это не так?  
Клинт помрачнел и мотнул головой.  
– Нет, только ты заметил. Я себе такого не позволял, но сегодня была такая атмосфера, да и мы только недавно узнали, что он жив, что я просто не смог сдержаться.  
– И что, даже Наташа не знает? Вы с ней вроде довольно близки.  
– Может знает, но никогда не намекала. А говорить с ней об этом…  
Тони вздрогнул в солидарности. Да уж, даже представить страшно.  
– Ну, ты можешь не волноваться. Это дело твое, я буду нем, как могила.  
Ожидаемого облегчения на лице Клинта не отразилось. Тони потребовалось с полминуты, чтобы понять, в чем дело.  
– Погоди, ты что, совета спросить хочешь? У меня? Тебе что, недавние события не показали, что я в вопросе нормальных отношений далеко не лучший советчик – умудрился развалить даже отношения с женщиной с терпением святой?  
Клинт тяжело вздохнул.  
– У тебя хотя бы были эти нормальные отношения, и довольно долго, тогда как моя жизнь этому не особенно способствовала. Отношения на одну ночь или несколько встреч? Без проблем. Что-то, что имеет значение? Чёрт, нет.  
Тони вздохнул тоже. Было понятно, что Клинт был здесь только потому, что Тони уже знал. Попытка предложить рассказать кому-то другому была бы провальной. Да и, если честно, у них всех с вопросом нормальных отношений были проблемы. В этих самых отношениях сейчас состоял только Тор, а его логика была… особенной и к мидгардцам мало применима.  
– В чем вообще загвоздка?  
Клинт помялся, но все же ответил.  
– Понимаешь, мы много лет работали вместе. Еще даже до того, как в ЩИТ попала Наташа. Конечно, мы работали и в составе больших команд, и в парах с другими агентами, но нас часто ставили вдвоем, потому что мы отлично работали вместе. Потом появилась Наташа, и чаще мы стали работать втроем, но все равно динамика сохранилась. И… я не хотел это рушить. Скорее всего, ничего бы не было, но появилось бы напряжение, а это было опасно. И даже если бы сработал мизерный шанс, и что-то из этого вышло бы, это все равно могло повлиять на нашу работу. И тогда я не мог так рисковать. А потом… потом был Локи, и всё, что из-за него случилось.  
Да уж, Клинту не позавидуешь. Мозги промыли, а потом еще и узнать о смерти человека, который тебе дорог.  
– А теперь он жив, и мы больше не работаем вместе, но я все равно не могу… Черт, я все равно боюсь. Потому что раньше если бы он сказал «нет», то я мог убедить себя, что это из-за работы, а не потому что он меня не хочет.  
– Знаешь, отношения это вообще страшно, по крайней мере так было для меня. И временами безумно больно, как же без этого. Но, честно – оно того стоит. И вообще, считай, что получил второй шанс, и ты будешь идиотом, Бартон, если им не воспользуешься.  
Клинт фыркнул.  
– И что, просто придти и сказать?  
– Не надо пытаться, делай или не делай.  
Клинт воззрился на Тони в безмолвном изумлении. Потом фыркнул, не выдержал и заржал в голос. Успокоившись, он изумленно спросил:  
– Ты что, действительно процитировал мне «Звездные войны» в ответ на просьбу о совете в отношениях?  
– Классика применима всегда и везде, Бартон,– гордо вскинул голову Тони, но потом похлопал Клинта по плечу, – А вообще, я действительно имею это в виду. В конце концов, может, даже если Коулсон тебе и откажет, это тебе поможет идти дальше.  
– После одиннадцати лет? Вряд ли.  
Тони удивленно присвистнул.  
– Да уж, серьезно тебя зацепило. Но все равно, на мой взгляд лучше знать, чем гадать.  
– Может быть, – Клинт встал, – Спасибо, Тони. Серьезно.  
Тони улыбнулся.  
– Удачи, Клинт.

Клинт мялся перед дверью апартаментов, которые на эту ночь выделили Коулсону. Возможно, было глупо бросаться вот так в омут сразу, после стольких лет сомнений, но разговор со Старком действительно придал ему храбрости, да и кто знает, когда еще они пересекутся с Коулсоном, тем более без непосредственной угрозы над ними.  
Делай или не делай. Вздохнув, Клинт постучал.  
Дверь открылась полминуты спустя, и Клинт сглотнул. Фил снял пиджак, галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Клинт, конечно, видел его таким, и еще более раздетым, но это было давно.  
– Бартон? Все в порядке?  
– Да. Я… Нам нужно поговорить.  
Фил выглядел немного удивленно, но открыл дверь шире, пропуская его внутрь.  
Они устроились на диване, достаточно близко, что если бы Клинт протянул руку, он мог бы дотронутся до Фила.  
– Сэр, мы знакомы уже много лет.  
– Одиннадцать лет, – кивнул Фил, и Клинт сглотнул. Коулсон помнил.  
– Мы все это время отлично работали вместе – не думаю, что мне с кем-нибудь работалось комфортнее, даже с Наташей. И я не хотел, чтобы что-нибудь этому помешало.  
Коулсон нахмурился, явно не понимая, к чему ведет Клинт.  
– Когда я узнал, что вы мертвы… Я не люблю сожалеть о несделанном, только том, что сделал, но тогда… Но вы живы, и у меня появился второй шанс…  
Клинт замолчал, сердито поджав губы. Он никогда не был хорош со словами, особенно когда они имели значение. Он предпочитал действия. В итоге, он пробормотал «К черту» и рванул вперед. В конце концов, вряд ли ему грозит что-то страшнее удара в челюсть… и разбитого сердца. Прижавшись губами у губам Фила, он замер, прикрыв глаза, не осмеливаясь на что-то более активное. Секунда, другая… И на его затылок легла одна рука, а на поясницу вторая, притягивая его ближе. И о Боже, да. Клинт хотел и мечтал так долго, что перебрал все возможные варианты того, каким бы мог быть этот поцелуй, но то, что он был в реальности, делало его самым лучшим из возможных. С трудом отстранившись, хотя и не далеко, Клинт открыл глаза. И нет, поцелуй не был лучшей вещью. Первое место было определенно у глаз Фила, которые были настолько наполнены счастьем, что у Клинта перехватило дыхание. Сильные пальцы прошлись по коротким волосам на его затылке, вызвав дрожь удовольствия.  
– Это называется «поговорить», Клинт?  
Он улыбнулся.  
– Мы поговорим. Потом. Утром, если ты не возражаешь… Фил, – И потянулся за вторым поцелуем.

Проведя отведенные ему 12 часов отдыха, как следует выспавшись, Тони, наконец, смог приступить к раскапыванию информации с жестких дисков. Впрочем, чего-то, что особо поможет, там, как выяснилось, не оказалось. В основном это были различные научные чертежи и спецификации, в разных областях науки. Часть он отправил Брюсу, так как это были его области экспертизы, но просмотрев то, в чем он разбирался, Тони остался в недоумении. Часть из этого была тем, что было украдено при предыдущих нападениях, часть он раньше не видел, но все это было как-то… бесцельно. Не было общей идеи, причины, зачем все это было нужно. Да, это были довольно инновационные разработки, но больше их ничего не связывало. Создавалось ощущение, что кто-то просто скапливал все интересное, что мог, без особого разбора.  
Единственной зацепкой было название «Омнитек», стоявшее на нескольких чертежах. Этой компании в списках грабежей не было. Быстрый поиск показал, что это была не слишком крупная компания, специализирующая на инновациях в области протезирования. Возглавлял ее некто Джордж Тарлетон, ни в чем криминальном замечен не был. Но была лишь одна загвоздка – к протезированию найденные им чертежи не имели никакого отношения. Это было хоть и слабо, но подозрительно, так что ДЖАРВИС принялся раскапывать всю подноготную компании, которую смог. Основана она была в 2007 году, занимала свою небольшую нишу, исправно приносила доход и особого внимания к себе не привлекала. Тони уже совсем хотел бросить эту идею, когда ДЖАРВИС вывел на экран списки тех, кто имел отношение к установке изначального капитала.  
– О нет. Чёрт возьми, нет.  
Среди имен, словно насмехаясь над ним, значилось «Олдрич Киллиан». А тремя именами ниже, уже откровенно издеваясь, «Обадайя Стейн». Этого просто не могло быть. Чтобы быть совпадением, это было слишком нереальным, но альтернатива была еще хуже. 2007 год. За год до Афганистана. Получается, еще тогда Обадайя имел какие-то дела с Киллианом? И ладно Обадайя – он уже тогда повернулся на идее захватить компанию и, возможно, искал союзников. Но у Киллиана была своя компания. Зачем ему участвовать в основании еще одной, которая тем более не имеет отношения к его исследованиям? Так, стоп. Не имеет отношения.  
– ДЖАРВИС, перекрестный поиск по всем сотрудникам «Омнитек» и «AIM» за все года их существования.  
AIM была довольно крупной организацией, с сотнями сотрудников, а вот в «Омнитек» одновременно не работало и пятидесяти человек.  
– Поиск закончен, сэр. Количество совпадений – семьдесят восемь человек.  
Тони со стоном уронил голову на стол. Судя по всему, «Омнитек» была подставной компанией «AIM». Возможно, протезированием там и занимались, но явно не как основным проектом. И в этом был резон – после смерти Киллиана AIM закрыли, всех сотрудников допрашивали, многих посадили. А про «Омнитек» никто не знал, и они без проблем продолжили работу. И, судя по тому, что случилось, они решили пойти по следам Киллиана дорогой злодейства. И хотя с похищениями у них пока были проблемы, грабежи они освоили на «отлично».  
Тони глубоко вздохнул. Теперь оставалось понять, что с этой информацией делать. Логичным было бы рассказать все Стиву и остальным, оповестить ЩИТ, и дать им в этом разобраться – это было по их части. Но… Тони все еще имел зуб на «AIM». А то, что в создании «Омнитек», и, возможно, делах «AIM» был замешан Оби, окончательно делало это личным. Но вот что он мог сделать? Нет, он не был беспомощным, история с похищением это доказала, но и пойти против организации с неизвестным числом наемников в распоряжении просто так он не мог.  
Осознание, что ему отчаянно хочется поговорить об этом со Стивом, было как удар под дых. Тони хотел поговорить не только о том, что не знает, как поступить, как уничтожить «Омнитек», но и о том, что, чёрт возьми, два человека, которые в разное время почти разрушили жизнь Тони, работали вместе, и он не знает, что чувствовать на этот счет. И это ужасало. Потому что таких порывов он не испытывал даже в отношении к Пеппер, а она и так знала его настолько хорошо, что вряд ли его признания что-либо для неё изменили. Но постепенно Стив стал тем, с кем Тони говорил о том, о чем не говорил ни с кем, о чем порой даже не хотел думать. И да, это ужасало, но еще распирало грудь каким-то неописуемым чувством, от которого становилось легче.  
Встряхнувшись, Тони сжал кулаки. Было не время, сейчас была задача поактуальней. Но мысли о разговорах со Стивом, о том, что они обсуждали, помогло Тони решить, что делать сейчас.  
– ДЖАРВИС, – голос предательски дрогнул, и Тони прокашлялся, прежде чем продолжить, – открой проект «МАРК C».  
Единственная броня, которую он не успел создать перед нападением Мандарина, под номером 100. Она должна была стать началом новой серии, из нового сплава, но тогда этому так и не суждено было случится.  
– Производство в рабочем состоянии? Сколько необходимо на полную сборку?  
– Десять часов, сэр. Мне начать работу?  
Тони глубоко вздохнул.  
– Давай, ДЖАРВИС.

Пока шла работа, Тони успел подготовиться. Он изучил все планы офиса «Омнитек», проработал возможные стратегии, даже просмотрел списки их клиентов. Тэм Борджигин, Джордж Максон… Имена ни о чём ему не говорили, но вряд ли клиенты «Омнитек» были законопослушными гражданами, по крайней мере часть из них точно. Возможно, следовало проработать и эту линию, но позже. В итоге Тони сделал все, о чем мог подумать, но время ещё было, и просто сидеть и думать было невыносимо. Он вышел на площадку башни, и впервые она оказалась уже занята.  
– Эй, Стив.  
Он развернулся, откладывая альбом, в котором что-то рисовал.  
– Привет, Тони, – от этой улыбки внутри Тони что-то дрогнуло. Сглотнув, Тони сел рядом, на таком расстоянии, что они движении они соприкасались локтями и коленями.  
– Как работа с документами? Ты был в мастерской весь день, я уже собирался идти тащить тебя на кухню.  
Тони открыл рот… и не смог. Просто не смог соврать.  
– Я нашел, кто стоит за нападениями, – Стив открыл рот, но Тони тряхнул головой, – Я узнал, и я не планировал говорить, потому что собирался разобраться сам. Это личное, и я не мог позволить кому-то еще заняться этим вместо меня. И я… ДЖАРВИС сейчас создает костюм в мастерской, Стив. Потому что я должен это сделать. Это то, кто я. Но я не смог соврать сейчас, чтобы потом пойти разбираться в одиночку.  
– Почему? – Голос Стива звучал непривычно хрипло.  
– Потому что я тебе доверяю. А еще ты доверяешь мне, и предать это доверие оказалось охренеть как страшно.  
– Тони…  
Он перебил Стива.  
– Что мы делаем, Стив? Мы не друзья. Я не совсем антиобщественный тип, у меня есть друзья, и я знаю, что то, что между нами, это не дружба.  
Стив смотрел на него так долго, что Тони стало неуютно. Но потом Стив улыбнулся.  
– Я тоже не знаю, как это назвать. Но это не мешает нам посмотреть, куда это может привести.  
Тони фыркнул. Сентиментальный идиот. Впрочем, Тони не лучше.  
– Хорошо сказано, Роджерс. – Продолжить он не успел, так как к его губам прижались теплые и немного сухие губы Стива. Такой вариант его устраивал даже больше. 

Несколько часов спустя Тони стоял на том же месте. Он рассказал остальным про «Омнитек», описал свои идеи о том, как можно организовать операцию. Вместе они продумали остальные детали, с поправкой на то, что отправится вся команда, а не только Тони. И Тони был абсолютно уверен, что радость в глазах команды, когда они узнали о том, что он будет участвовать в операции рядом с ними, не была принятием желаемого за действительное с его стороны. Он надел броню, но даже после такого перерыва это чувствовалось… правильно. Как, чёрт возьми, возвращение домой.  
– Команда готова, вылет через две минуты.  
Тони развернулся. Стив тоже был в униформе, с закинутым на спину щитом.  
– Предпочитаю путешествовать своим ходом, – Тони ухмыльнулся. – Могу подбросить.  
– С удовольствием, – Стив протянул руку, улыбаясь в ответ, – Железный Человек.  
– Капитан Америка.  
Тони чувствовал, что в это момент его жизнь пошла именно так, как нужно.

Два дня спустя после успешной операции в «Омнитек» – руководство и большинство работников захвачены, разработки конфискованы – Тони подъехал к остаткам его особняка в Малибу. Он собирался забрать Дубину и остальных роботов, и плохо чувствовал себя от того, что ему понадобилось для этого так много времени. Но раньше вернуться он просто не мог. А сейчас… Сейчас он чувствовал, что готов к этому. И возможно это ему именно нужно, чтобы наконец поставить точку в этой главе его жизни и начать новую.  
Ужаснувшись количеству работы, которая была нужна, чтобы восстановить роботов, и погрузив их в автомобиль, Тони подошел к обрыву. После Афганистана он не любил воду, и почти-утопление определенно не добавило ему любви к этому месту. Достав из пакета старый реактор, Тони покрутил его в руках. Он до сих пор просыпался среди ночи от того, что не чувствовал его в своей груди и страха остановки сердца, но он начинал привыкать. И в том, чтобы запустить реактор с обломков того, что было его домом много лет, в океан, где он едва не утонул, было что-то символичное. Разумеется, никаких важных элементов в реакторе не было, лишь оболочка – он не был настолько идиотом, чтобы рисковать попаданием этой технологии в чужие руки – но главное было в том, что он символизировал. Тони размахнулся, и реактор по широкой дуге ушел в воду.  
Вернувшись в машину, Тони напоследок огляделся. Это место было важным для него, было его домом. Но теперь он изменился, и у него был другой дом. В Нью-Йорке, где с ним живут его бывшая девушка и нынешний главный администратор, агент ЩИТа-зомби (и Тони даже не хотел думать, каким именно способом Клинт уговорил Коулсона жить в Башне между миссиями) и его команда – людей сломанных, необычных и не очень, которые стали его друзьями. И там был Стив, что было, наверное, самым главным сейчас. Но главное о нем самом осталось неизменным.  
«Я – Железный Человек.»


End file.
